A Broken Moon
by somebody new
Summary: What happens when a girl is forced to leave the love of her life and attend a school miles away? Will she get over him or find herself in an awkward situation as a host?
1. Sad Times and happy memories

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters or stories, they belong to the very talented minds of Arina Tanemura and Bisco Hatori

P.S I don't own any of the song lyrics either

Anyways... enjoy

**Chapter 1**

**Sad times and happy memories**

It had been a long trip but she was finally here. Taking a big breath she walked in the front doors of her new school; Ouran High,

"I'm finally here," said Mitsuki Koyama a new first year student,

Back home Mitsuki had attended a local school in her community. She had many friends, including a very special someone who she was forbid to ever see again. Of coarse he was the reason why she was forced to go to Ouran; her grandmother did not approve of their relationship and went to any extent in the world to tear them apart. Mitsuki knew it would happen but never thought she would go to the lowest point possible to get them away from each other. And now she was forced to attend this school for three long years.

The girl walked to the enormous front door and heaved it opened, surprised at what she saw.

"Where am I supposed to go, this school is like a giant mansion!" she looked around confused. Mitsuki already knew she would get lost for she was terrible with directions,

Slowly she walked up the first staircase that came into view. She hoped there would be somebody at the top because so far the main floor was empty,

'There's only one way to find out, hopefully there is someone there' Mitsuki thought to herself, when she reached the top she sighed,

'Great another disserted hallway'

"This can't be" Mitsuki began but decided to continue on for she heard the soft mummer of voices coming from some where in the hall 'Well if there is someone there then they can help me' she thought,

She was about half way through the hallway when she detected the voices. They were coming from what looked like an abandoned music room, 'Music' why did this word have such an effect on her? It made her heart sink, Music, she loved music but… he loved music too. She remembered a memory she had of him…

**Flashback;**

_They were sitting on a ledge that was overlooking the ocean. She had her head on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped comfortably around her shoulders,_

"_This is so beautiful" she said gazing into the sun set, if only they could stay like that for ever,_

"_Yes it is, but I can think of something even more beautiful" he replied, looking down at her as she looked up then away blushing,_

_Mitsuki leaned into him again resting her head on his shoulder, he tightened his arm around her,_

"_So you're starting high school this year" he inquired,_

"_Yes …I'm so nervous, what if people don't like me, what if I don't have any friends?!" she frantically babbled,_

"_Don't worry, how could someone not like you? You're charming, funny and lovable" he smiled,_

"_And plus I'm a senior this year so I'll still be there"_

"_That's right! Now I don't feel so bad" she said now excited,_

"_That's good because you look ugly when you're sad" he teased, letting go of her and hopping off the ledge,_

"_WELL NOW I'M SAD AGAIN!" she teased back, _

"_Ha well in any case I have something I want to … give to you" it sounded as though he didn't like his word choice,_

"_Okay" she replied unsure for his tone had confused her,_

"_I've been working really hard on this, it's not finished but I really want to share it with you,"_

_That was when she the beautiful flow of words started pouring from his mouth_

"_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**_

_**My feelings only increase**_

_**Will you notice them? **_

_**Even though I've never once put them into words?**_

_**Like the snow, they just**_

_**Quietly keep accumulating"**_

_His eyes slowly opened to see tears in her eyes_

"_Mitsuki?" he asked confused at what he saw,_

"_That, that was beautiful what is it called?"_

"_Eternal snow"_

_She didn't know why she said what she said but the words slipped out,_

"_What inspired you to write this song?"_

"_You"_

**End of Flash Back**

Unconsciously tears started to fall from Mitsuki's cheek,

"I miss you so much" she cried, thinking of the night before she left, thinking of _Him_, and how he had held her that night,

'_I promise you that I will find a way to get back to you' _she thought, bringing herself back to the present

Measurably Mitsuki reached for the door handle whipping away her tears and thanking the lord that she was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She new it was weird to wear these inside but didn't care much considering they hid her puffy red eyes.

As she opened her eyes and walked in the room she did not believe her eyes…

**What did Mitsuki see when she opened the door, was it her lost lover or something completely different?**

**Find out next Chapter!**


	2. A Full Host

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters or stories, they belong to the very talented minds of Arina Tanemura and Bisco Hatori

P.S I don't own any of the song lyrics either

**The Full Host**

When Mitsuki opened her eyes she did not believe what she saw. Six beautiful men were posing in front of her, although they looked more like greek gods. The first person she noticed was a marvelous blonde man sitting on a chair. The others positioned themselves around him as if he was a _Prince_,

"Welcome to the host club young prince" spoke the blonde angel

'Wait Prince, who is he talking about?' thought Mitsuki, turning to see if there was a man behind her,

"So you like men do you?"

'Well of course I do' Mitsuki thought not truly understanding the meaning behind his word,

"Maybe he's confused" inquired one of the men. He had short orange hair that was spiky at the back with bangs that twisted to the side, he too was quite good looking, but Mitsuki didn't notice,

"I don't know maybe he just doesn't know which one of us he wants" replied a different man who looked exactly the same.

"Well then what do you want" once again spoke the blonde man, his blue eyes sparkled with anticipation,

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I am the head of this marvelous club we call…"

"The Ouran High School Host Club" the six said in unison,

"To my left are the devilish twins Hikaru and Kaoru"

"Greetings" they said together, smiling in an irresistible manner,

"Then to my right is Mori and Honey"

"Hi!" said the cute little blonde who looked more like he should be in elementary rather then high school.

"Hello" said the one named Mori in a very deep voice. Unlike Honey this man was gigantic and definitely more intimidating,

"And finally behind me is Kyoya" he didn't do anything but stand there letting the gleam from the light bounce off of his glasses.

"So young prince who will it be?" Tamaki asked, getting up from his sitting position and walking over to Mitsuki,

'Why is he calling me a prince' Mitsuki thought confused,

That's when it hit her; she was wearing an old baggy sweater that was not at all form fitting, along with a black pair of sweats. Her hair was wrapped up and covered by an old ball cap while the dark pair of sunglasses still hid her puffy eyes.

'They must think I'm a guy' Mitsuki concluded

"So we have the strong silent type" Tamaki chuckled caressing Mitsuki's cheek, she jumped away from his hand for it hurt, it hurt badly. To have a man touch her in such away when her heart still belonged to …_Him_

What Mitsuki didn't realize was that through her brash movement she accidently hit one of the vases in the beautifully decorated room, it crashed to the ground making glass fly everywhere,

"Oh no!" Mitsuki cried trying to recover and catch the vase a moment to late,

"Well, Well" Tamaki said looking at the glass but not really knowing why he had spoken,

"That was a very expensive vessel, seeing how you were the one to break it we are going to have to play by the rule 'you break it you buy it' and looking at the complicit designs and unique touch of the vase it will reach up to" the man by the name of Kyoya who hadn't spoke finally did, bringing out a calculator from his pocket he started doing small calculations and mumbling equations,

"Yes so that reaches to 8,000, 000 yen" he finished staring at Mitsuki

"So how will you be paying for it, cash, check or charge" Mitsuki's mouth dropped, she had money… but not that much!

"I, I don't have that much money" she said

"Well then I guess we will have to bring you down to the police station and they will have to look after yo-"

"Wait!" Tamaki interrupted

"I have an idea! Why don't we just make him work for us as a host! That way he can pay off his dept"

"Well I suppose we can do that but it will take at least the full year for you to do so. However it would appear that you don't have a choice" Kyoya queried

"Perfect starting today you are a host!" yelled an excited Tamaki

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki ordered snapping his fingers

"Yes boss"

"Go help this gentlemen get changed"

That was when Mitsuki intervened, for when the twins grabbed onto her arms it was like they were taking a shot at her heart again,

"WAIT!" Mitsuki finally interrupted;

"What are you talking about I can't be a host!"

"And why not, sure you may not be the most handsome but-"

"Because I am a!" Mitsuki was still struggling in the twin's arms. In the attempt to escape Mitsuki's glasses fell from her face along with the hat which was concealing her long beautiful chocolate brown hair,

"A GIRL!" the hosts screamed, well all except for Kyoya who remained calm,

"Hey she's hot too" Hikaru stated pulling her into his arms

"What are we going to do now?!" Tamaki screamed turning bright red

'Why is Hikaru touching her!' he thought

"She is cute, don't you think Mori-chan" exclaimed Honey

"Yes" replied the tall dark figure,

"Hikaru you're scaring her" the second twin replied smiling and grabbing a piece of Mitsuki's hair,

"What's your name beautiful"

"Mitsuki"she replied

"You have a boyfriend?" Hikaru patronized,

"Everybody STOP!" yelled the prince, losing his cool and snatching Mitsuki from Kaoru and Hikaru,

"What are we going to do?"

"Well she can still be a host; we'll just hide her identity. If she can fool us I'm sure she can trick the minds of others as well" Kyoya said sounding bored,

"But she's a girl!" Tamaki yelled appalled

"Wait so if I don't become a host then what would happen to me?" she asked, hoping that the punishment would be her having to leave and going home.

Of coarse it wasn't her theoretical home that she wanted to escape to it was a different home. To Mitsuki home wasn't a building in which she could be kept safe in, it was being held in _His _arms never having to let go, never having to say goodbye...

'_No matter what we'll always be together'_

'_Stay by me, stay by my side forever!'_

'_Sure' he smile holding her tight_

While these memories started flashing through her head Kyoya was explaining the consequences to her,

"Well you would be sent to jail or some sort of punishment facility never returning home. Of course you could get a job to pay us off, but to be a host would pay off much faster" he finished, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Great we'll find her a job then!" Tamaki interjected, extremely apposed to her becoming a host.

"No, I will become a host if that's what it takes! I will do anything to pay this off as quickly as I can!" She interjected petrified at his query of never returning home,

"But you, you can't you're, you're a"

"A girl I know but please please just let me be a host, I promise I will do my very best!" she didn't even know what a host did, but spoke with such compassion that Tamaki could not refuse her request

Tamaki fell to his knees defeated pounding his fists to the ground and whining like a baby, the twins merely laughed at him and walked over to a determined Mitsuki. Honey giggled then grabbed Mori's hand running over to the dessert table. Kyoya simply sighed then walked away.

"So it's official I'm a host" Mitsuki stated with determination

**What will happen to poor Mitsuki and what is her lost lover up too? **

**Find out next time on A Broken Moon!**


	3. The Wise Owl

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, at first I was gonna give up on this story but then I got new inspiration for it**

**P.S Drunkongiggles and MimiTigger if it weren't for those reviews I probs would've stopped so… thanx **

**Any ways I don't own either of these stories and I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

The Wise Owl 

"Well mom, dad, Eichi I'm finally here" Mitsuki said, plopping down on her new bed. As soon as her little confrontation at the host club was finished she had raced off to find her new dorm room. The building looked like a small apartment and it was located a couple blocks away from the academy. Her room was located on the fourth floor and was number 412,

"This isn't so bad I guess" she sighed looking around. The room was pretty much in the shape of a box with a small window that intruded one of the walls which were a dull white. Mitsuki sat in the silence thinking. She knew she had a roommate because there were two small beds in the room. She had not met them yet but was sure they were quite interesting for there were teen girl magazines all over the place. The room was in quite a mess with the exception of the bed which was made. There was even a little bunny plushy sitting on the pillow,

Mitsuki sighed, she did not enjoy her time alone and it only hurt her more because at this exact time the previous night she was not alone. She remembered the way it felt to have his strong protective arms around her and she wished more then anything that she could hear his voice… touch his face… kiss his lips

This touched a soft spot. She remembered earlier that she promised herself she would stop mopping around 'you have to get over it' she would continuously try to tell herself but…'It's too damn hard!' would always be the answer to that statement. She loved him with every fiber in her body and to have him ripped away from her so fiercely really hurt 'I need you, I miss you, and I can't live without you!' she wouldn't let what happened last time happen again,

"Not again" she whispered "I can't lose you, never" she cried

"Hahaha stop Izumi I need to go and finish my essay!" Mitsuki jumped at the two voices that were right on the other side of her door,

"Come on Me-Chan lets go have some fun" the man answered her seductively

"Goodbye Izumi" she replied giggling, Mitsuki sat up immediately rubbing her face clear of tears, when she heard the doorknob turn slowly,

"Wha!" The girl jumped back not expecting any company; she was very beautiful and appeared to be a few inches taller then Mitsuki,

"Who are you" she asked, brushing her waist long pink locks from her face,

"I- I'm sorry I must have the wrong room I'll go" Mitsuki said embarrassed, gathering her things, Who knows maybe the dorm advisor gave her the wrong key, the wrong room number!

"No, no it's cool… wait" something seemed to click in the girls mind and she raced over to Mitsuki so that she was face to face with her,

"You must be my new roommate!" she yelled ecstatic "They told me I would be getting one soon but never said when!"

"Oh um hi, my name is Mitsuki Koyama" she answered the slightly crazy pink haired girl, who to be honest with you was staring to frighten her,

"I'm Meroko" she replied with the same amount of enthusiasm as before, she seemed to be examining her when she finally burst out "Wow you're so pretty, your hair is so beautiful! I bet you the boys are already flaunting all over you! And there are some gorgeous boys here I mean" Meroko said fanning herself with her hand as if she was really hot,

"Um well" Mitsuki didn't know what to say, she hardly knew this girl and she was already asking her about boys!

"What's this do you already have a boy!?" she asked even more excited observing Mitsuki's hesitation towards her question "Cause you know I already have a boyfriend, and we could totally go on double dates! That would be so much fun, what class number is he in!?" Mitsuki's face dropped a considerable amount and Meroko seemed to catch on

"Oh um I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry it's just I" Meroko seemed at a loss for words (that was a first)

"No it's okay" Mitsuki's whole expression seemed to change and she beamed at the girl in front of her "It's not your fault" For some reason Mitsuki really wanted to tell Meroko about him

"It's just that I get sad when I think about him because he's not here" Meroko immediately felt sympathy for her roommate and sat beside her on the bed,

"Why didn't he come with you to Ouran?"

Mitsuki sighed "He's the whole reason I was forced to come here" she said placing her shaking hands in her lap

"What, were you trying to get away from him?"

"No I-I want more then anything in the world to be with him right now but-but my grandmother made me come here so that I would no longer be able to see him" Meroko looked shocked

"But she-she can't do that! It's not fair!" Meroko objected "Does she not care for you at all?"

"She has her reasoning's I suppose" Mitsuki mumbled while trying to hold back the fountain of tears ready to intrude,

"Well I know" Meroko started as a soft whisper "That if I was forced to stay away from my love that I would make a vow to return to him again"

Mitsuki looked over to the passionate girl beside her then sighed for that was exactly what _he_ had told her before she left

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to depress you, ha some roommate I am" Mitsuki said trying to brush it off

"Anyways you probably don't want to hear about my pitiful story" Mitsuki sighed, she didn't want to depress the hyper girl beside her.

"I'm not going to say that you have to tell me… but it is healthier to get whatever's on your mind off your chest. And if it's a secret then you don't have to be afraid of telling me because I am officially your new friend and friends stick up and keep secrets for each other" Mitsuki smiled, she was right it was healthier to get these feelings off her chest,

"Well" Mitsuki began, telling her of the past few days and why she was forced to go to Ouran so she would be far away from 'That man' as her grandmother would say,

**Meanwhile **

_Back in Mitsuki's small home town at a mailing office; _

A young man around eighteen years old walked into a small mailing office,

"Well hello there sir!" the clerk happily greeted him "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to mail this letter" he replied handing the clerk an envelope,

"Well that's what I'm here for" he said taking the paper while reading the mailing address

"So is this a résumé" asked the curious clerk, obviously not minding his own business,

"Oh a no it's not" the man gruffly replied,

"What not smart enough kid?" the younger man looked at the clerk with an annoyed glare

"I-I just said it wasn't like that" he defended himself,

"Well ya` know the snail never won the race by running, he took his time, just like the wise owl"

'What the fuck is he talking about?' he thought, while the clerk continued on his pointless rant,

"Ha but Naw` I don't blame ya` kid, I hear this Ouran Academy is really hard to get into" he replied chuckling then writing something on a piece of paper,

"It's not an application" the boy retorted

"Not an application you say" asked the clerk

'He's finally catching on'

The clerk seemed to take a moment to think and then started with a whole new assassination,

"Oh I see, so it's like that… You writing to your lover?" the boy blushed an astounding shade of red,

"You know kid you gots to be careful with what you do nowadays, you can't be too 'careful' cause by looking at you I bet your one hot stud and you and your lover have probably gotten yourselves into some pretty 'sticky situations' am I right?"

"NO!" he lied

"So I'm right, ha you can't fool these old eyes kid"

"Are you sure about that" the boy remarked sarcastically, still embarrassed

The old man smiled, as if waiting for the boy to pull off a magic trick or something,

"Well kid here's some advice, if you really love this person then you should go find her before its too late"

"How do you even know there is a somebody?"

"Like I said kid you can't fool these eyes"

"Yeah well what does to late even mean?"

"Really kid? You can't figure it out? This must be why she left to that fancy school in the first place; to get away from a stupid kid like yourself"

"Hey! I'm not stupid and she wasn't trying to get away from me!"

"And how do you know"

"Because she loves me!"

"And do you love her?"

"Of coarse I do, I love her so much. It feels like she took my heart with her!"

"Well then what are you still doing here kid! Go get her!"

'He's right, if I truly love her then nothing will split us apart. I have to find her, take her back! ... wait did I just get all of this advise from a crazy old man!?'

"Yeah you did" the clerk said smiling, the boy stared at the old man, how did he know what he said in is mind!? He shook his head

"Yeah so… can you just make sure this letter makes it, it's kinda important" she has to get the letter so she doesn't forget that I love her,

"No worries here kid" he answered,

"Thanks" he answered in a monotonous voice, flipping some cash at the man and hastily leaving with new inspiration

"Heh funny kid, well hello there Madam" the clerk said fixing his attention to an elderly lady who had just entered the store,

"How can I help you?"

"Yes well, that man that just left, did he happen to have a letter of some sort?" she asked

"…Why" the man asked suspiciously when the women brought out a wad of cash

**Back at Ouran**

"Well that's pretty much the short edited version of things" Mitsuki said, finishing her story

Meroko's eyes were about too bulge from her face "That's so sad!" she cried "What is wrong with your evil grandmother?" Mitsuki sighed while Meroko sobbed for her,

"Wait!" Meroko paused, forgetting the question she had been dying to ask

"Do you love him!?" Mitsuki blushed looking down at her hands which were resting in her lap

"Yes" she replied, her cheeks getting hot

"How much?" Meroko pushed

"A lot"

"A lot, A lot?" she urged

"Yes"

"So if there was a scale of love, ten million being the most in love you could be, where would you sit?"

"Ten Million and one" Mitsuki replied embarrassed

"Awe! That's soo cute!" Meroko gushed,

'Hmm' Meroko thought 'she's told me this much, I wonder if she'll tell me…'

"So" she began slyly "You seem to love this boy A-L-O-T" she said, emphasizing each letter in a weird way

"Did you two ever… you know" she said suggestively, Mitsuki did not catch on,

"Did we ever what?"

"You know" she winked to her,

"I don't know what your talking abou-"

"Did you two ever have sex!" she screamed making it blindingly obvious

Mitsuki blushed "That's kind of a personal question"

"But you don't deny it!" she gushed

"Please Meroko it hurts enough talking about him please, please just stop"

"Oh I'm sorry" Meroko said realizing her mistake "Please forgive me, I can get like that some times, if it happens again then just umm… I know just slap me across the face!"

"Okay"

"But if it's okay to ask I mean this isn't anything personal but…" she paused to see if Mitsuki would give her the go ahead,

When she saw Mitsuki slightly nod she continued,

"What's his name?"

"His name?" she asked back

"Yes, you don't have to tell me, I mean if it's too much or anything"

"No, it's okay. His name, his name is…"

**Well that's it for now find out what happens next on A Broken Moon!**


	4. Game Start

Mitsuki has now been at Ouran for about a month, she is still secretly an undercover host as well

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters

**Game Start**

"Ugh" Mitsuki groaned on her way to her first class.

"I'm sorry!" Meroko screamed running behind the now late brunette

"I didn't mean to spill my cereal all over you, it's just that their was a spider and then-" She stopped when Mitsuki halted then turned around slowly

'Here it comes' Meroko thought 'I'll bet she's furious with me'

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean to do it, accidents happen!" Mitsuki said with a giant grin lighting her face, Meroko's eyes filled with tears. That was not the reply she had been expecting,

"Oh thank you M-"

"Mitsuki!" Meroko was cut of by two boys

"There you are" said a handsome boy with orange hair

"We were getting worried" said a different boy who looked the exact same as the other,

"Wah! Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you talking about?" Mitsuki asked

"Were in the same home room" Kaoru stated

"And when the teacher called your name four time and you didn't answer" Hikaru continued

"Then we got worried and came looking for you" Kaoru finished, Mitsuki had an incredulous look on her face

"What's wrong?" the twins asked in unison

"Wait a second!" Meroko interjected "Aren't you two from that silly little host club thing? And how do you know Mitsuki?"

"Yes we are from the host club, and it is not silly!" Kaoru stated, Meroko still didn't know anything about Mitsuki's connection with the host club,

"You only think that because your boyfriend got kicked out because he was teasing the guests too much!" Hikaru said

"Yeah well, I still think it's dumb. Izumi's too good for it anyways"

"Well we best be going, common Mitsuki!" the twins happily shouted grabbing the forgotten Mitsuki by the arms and dragging her off

"Hey! Get back here you never answered my questions!" Meroko screamed waving her fists in the air

"Answered what?" Meroko turned then blushed to see her confused boyfriend before her

"N-nothing" she smiled

"Are you cheating on me Me-Chan?" Fake tears sprouted in Meroko's eyes

"No! You're the only one for me Izumi!" she wailed throwing her arms around the blonde boy

"Am I?" he asked dejected, of coarse this was all apart of his game

"Izumi!" she cried "Of course"

"Hey you two stop loitering and get to class!" ordered an angry teacher

**Meanwhile **

"Mitsuki why are you pouting?" Kaoru asked, he was currently sitting in the desk behind Mitsuki while Hikaru claimed the seat beside her

"I don't think the teacher likes me very much" she answered them dejectedly

"Well you were very late" Hikaru said

"But we found you and everything turned out" Kaoru retreated trying to make her feel better

"Yeah" she answered "Thank you"

"No problem" he answered with a smile,

The class continued on with a very boring note and Mitsuki's mind started to drift when a memory of a school day last year caught up with her

**Flashback**

_Mitsuki was sitting in her desk at her middle school. Her seat was next to the open window and when the class seemed to get very boring she would let her mind drift. Very often she would find herself gazing out the window. _

"_Wah!" Mitsuki quietly gasped when a note attached to a little rock made a small clatter on her desk_

"_Is there something wrong?" the teacher asked annoyed_

"_No, I am very sorry for the interruption" the teacher gave her a stern look then continued with her lesson_

'_What is this?' Mitsuki thought opening the small letter making sure she wouldn't get caught_

_**Dear Mitsuki, **_

_**Unless you are too big of a whimp to skip come outside by the cherry blossom tree.**_

_The letter wasn't signed by anyone but Mitsuki still knew who wrote it _

"_Yes Mitsuki" the teacher asked when she raised her hand_

"_May I use the restroom?" she asked as politely as she could, the teacher only gave her another stern look yet allowed her to leave_

"_Thank you" she answered, once outside the classroom she dashed off until she found herself standing in front of the large cherry blossom tree and the most beautiful man in her eyes,_

"_Hey you actually made it!" he said amazed_

"_Y-yes, b-bathroom excuse" she panted, he smiled walking over to her then placed both his hands on her shoulders_

"_Mitsuki" he leaned then whispered in her ear "I have something for you"_

"_What is it?" she asked curious_

"_A surprise" he teased_

"_What kind of surprise?" she asked batting her eyelashes hoping to draw it out of him_

"_This" he answered reaching into his pocket then bringing his hands to her neck. When his hand lightly brushed her skin it sent shivers down her spine,_

"_I hope you like it" he said leaning away to reveal a moon shape pendant necklace around her neck_

"_It's beautiful!" she answered with tears in her eyes_

"_Just like you" he replied leaning in to softly brush his lips against hers_

**End Flashback**

"Just like you" Mitsuki whispered with her head on her desk

"Miss. Koyama! Is my lecture so boring that you fall asleep? If that's the case then you can locate your eyes to left of the room where you will see a lovely door waiting for your arrival" the teachers words seemed to drift off when she saw Mitsuki's face

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"N-no, I'm so sorry for interrupting! I promise it will never happen again!" Mitsuki said placing a fake smile on her face. The teacher shook her head facing towards the boards continuing her explanation on their lesson

'Yes' Mitsuki thought 'there is something wrong' she silently sighed gazing out the window as if waiting for a little note to come through,

'Impossible' she thought bringing her hand to the moon pendant around her neck

"Mitsuki lets go!" Hikaru and Kaoru bellowed grabbing her

"Wha where?"

"The host club of course!" Hikaru exclaimed

"And we can't be late or else the boss will be mad" Kaoru said

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Mitsuki yelled trying to claim her arms to herself

"Now now gentlemen" a gentle voice interjected

"Is that any way to treat this lovely young lady?"

"Boss!" the twins said

"Now I was thinking and" Tamaki began

"Don't flatter yourself boss" Hikaru said trying to muffle his laughter

"Fine then if you don't want to hear my thought then I'll go off on my own and fix the problem myself!" Tamaki had fake tears in his eyes while a devastated look crossed his features

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked, obviously not seeing the show Tamaki was putting on

"Well, we seem to be in a dip with cash and need a quick efficient way to gain more money" the group continued talking while Tamaki explained the financial issues. Of course it was Kyoya who had told him earlier about the monetary issues,

"Anyway" Tamaki continued "We need some sort of event to take place that'll help us out money wise" they had now reached the club

"An event?" Mitsuki asked,

"Yes"

"Hmm" Mitsuki paused putting her finger to her chin "What if we had a bake sale!" All the hosts except for Mitsuki and Honey's faces turned down

"A bake sale, really?" the twins interjected unimpressed

"That's a great idea Mitsuki-Chan!" Honey blurted out "We can make cakes, and cookies, and cakes, and cakes and…"

"And cakes?" The twins guessed sarcastically

"Yes!" Honey screamed "And then we can eat them all!" Mitsuki smiled at the little blonde boy while the others stared in disbelief

"While that is a very appealing idea Honey, I don't think eating the products before would be a good idea" Honey's eyes started to water and he ran over to the corner dejected, stuffing his face with sweets,

"Why don't we auction off valuable items?" Mitsuki said "Like, I don't know, like some old antiques that are sitting around here"

"Well that too is a very enticing offer however I have a better one" Kyoya said turning so he could see all the hosts "We can have an auction, except instead of auctioning off our priceless antiques we will auction off the beautiful men of the hosts club"

"Brilliant idea Kyoya! I love it; we can have a giant festival"

"We should have cakes; game booths and a band come sing for us!" Honey yelled from his loner corner

"I know someone who sings!" Mitsuki screamed as her heart raced at the thought "He's an amazing singer!" Tamaki suddenly grew jealous for reasons he didn't know

"Really what does he sing, is he on tour?" the very quiet Mori inquired, Mitsuki's face dropped a fraction

"Well he he's not famous or anything, it's jus that I know he can sing and I know this would mean the world to him"

"I don't see why we couldn't try" Mitsuki blushed then, she would finally get to see him! She had now been in the host club for a good month, she wasn't the most popular host yet she still got quite a few requests.

"Where is he?" Again another shot in the dark, she didn't even know why she was trying to get him to Ouran when it was already impossible. Her grandmother would never allow it.

"He's in Osaka but we could fly him out couldn't we? I mean we could arrange for something" Mitsuki was starting to sound like a small child begging their parents for a gift, she didn't care if she was sent to jail for this. Anyways what her grandmother didn't know wouldn't hurt her,

"Well I suppose that-" Kyoya began before being cut off by the king

"But wouldn't that be bad financial wise? I mean if we have to pay for this guy's flight then…"

"I guess that's right" Kyoya decided, Mitsuki's faced dropped a considerable amount. It was as if she was just hit by a bombshell,

"Yes, I guess your right" Mitsuki said, her voice sounded off. She then walked off to change into her 'Costume'

Mitsuki sighed as she pulled up her pants, how could she show her face to the hosts after that poor show she had just put on,

"I have to start being more positive! Get over him Mitsuki!" she said enthusiastically, trying to tell herself she could handle being away from him. It wasn't like he was the only one she had left behind; it was just that he was the most precious, because he wasn't just her boyfriend or the love of her life, he was also her best friend. Mitsuki had next to no friends leaving middle school and having her most precious friend ripped away from her hurt.

"I can't though" she retreated, her legs collapsed beneath her and she rested her head to the ground "I can't, I can't do it, I can't let him go, I love him" she sobbed hopelessly into the ground,

"Mitsuki?" a soft voice answered her,

"Y-yes" she replied trying to lighten up her thick voice,

"Is something wrong? You can tell me" Tamaki said walking over to the broken girl on the ground, he gently placed both his hands on her waist picking her off the ground,

"No!" she bellowed "I'm fine you see I ah I hit my head, yup that's right! And um then I fell to the ground and ha ha and it just, it just hurt so much that that these tears just appeared in my eyes!" she was jumping around like a fool trying to explain what had just 'happened'

"Oh" Tamaki answered not buying any of it, his next move surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her body bringing her into a tight embrace. He then tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes

"You can tell me" he whispered leaning towards her, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, would it be wrong to do this?

She didn't even have to wait for a reply to her query, she already knew the answer. Her skin burned where he touched her, only not in a good way. It felt as if someone one was pelting her in the chest numerous times, she would never kiss another man that wasn't _Him_, it would hurt too much,

"Please don't" she whispered when his lips were inches from hers "Just stop" she said again pushing him a little more harshly away from her.

"Why?" he whispered, he didn't know why he was acting like this around her. He had to control himself,

"It hurts" she whispered clutching her hand to her heart,

"What your head?" he said composing himself a little. This was the first time he had been flat out rejected like that.

"What are you two doing?" the twins asked walking into the room

"Were you trying to attack poor Mitsuki?" Hikaru asked spotting the crumpled girl on the ground clutching her chest,

"No!" she defended getting up "I had just hit my head and Tamaki was nice enough to help me! Well I better get going I have a guest!" her lie sounded better in her ears this time, she then dashed from the thick atmosphere

"Boss you shouldn't chase after her like that" Kaoru said he did not pick up on her lie either; she was terrible at it.

"I wasn't I was just" he didn't know what to say

"Well I bet that you wouldn't be able to win her anyways, she's so obviously not interested" Hikaru pointed out.

"I bet I could! And it would be before you two as well!" Tamaki said standing tall pointing his finger at the two,

"Is this a challenge boss?" the twins asked in unison

"Yes" Tamaki concluded "The first man to steal her heart and get a kiss wins!"

"Oh it's on!" the twins said with fire in there eyes, they would never loose such an inviting challenge.

**What will happen to poor Mitsuki now that the twins and Tamaki are playing a game to win her heart! Will she let someone win, or is it a hopeless fight? **

**Find out next time on A Broken Moon**


	5. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters

A/N: I know a lot of you are wondering who Mitsuki's secret boyfriend is and while I can't tell I think this chapter will give you a pretty good idea of who it is…hintidy hint hint, anyways I hope you enjoy chapter five and** necochan1**thanks for reviewin

**What Hurts the Most**

The room was filled with exuberant women who steadily flirted with the six beautiful men they were in the midst of. Hikaru and Kaoru played there usual lovey dovey caring brother act, while Honey played the innocent child act with Mori who acted like the older brother with a set of different women. Kyoya stayed aloof in the corner working on taxes and such while Tamaki closely observed Mitsuki's progress with a beautiful blonde girl.

"So have you ever been in love before Mi-kun?" the blonde asked, Mitsuki smiled, Mi-kun was her host alias

"Yes" she replied in a husky tone, she had practiced on her 'man' voice, it was true it had improved however her tone was nothing compared to the other hosts silky voices.

"Who?" Mitsuki had gone off to lala land at the moment completely forgetting about their conversation,

_**~Flash back~**_

_The long dirt road stretched out ahead of them. Mitsuki had told her grandmother that she would be out for the night with a friend, she felt a little guilty but it wasn't really that big of a lie…he was definitely one of her friends._

_He soon pulled off to the side of the road killing the engine. Mitsuki looked over to him questionably when he let out a content sigh closing his eyes. He folded his arms behind his neck leaning back against the head rest. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked amused, he slightly opened his right eye to look at her. She felt her heart race in looking at his face. _

"_Resting why?" he replied, she giggled turning so that her left side rested against the seat_

"_Why are you doing it here? Didn't you say I had to hurry cause we had somewhere important to go?" he then let out a chuckle_

"_I only said that because you take forever to get ready and I wanted you to hurry so I could see you" _

"_But you won't be able to see me if you close your eyes like that!" she whined in a playful manner tugging his arm like a small child_

"_Well I can see you right now" he said opening his eye again which had slid shut "Happy?" he asked sarcastically _

"_Yes!" she replied leaning over to peck him on the cheek_

"_Geeze!" He said embarrassed shooting up in his seat while rubbing his cheek "Why do you always have to do that to me! Are you trying to embarrass me?" Mitsuki then broke out into a roar of laughter _

"_Because it's fun to see your blushing face" she replied covering her mouth trying to muffle the snickering. A small smile graced his features as well which soon grew into a fit of laughter._

"_You're just like a little kid!" he chuckled reaching over and messing with her hair_

"_Hey!" she wailed trying to protect her head "Stop!" again their laughter flowed throughout the small vehicle, unexpectedly Mitsuki launched herself from the seat and onto his chest, her arms rested on either side of his head while her legs stayed on her side of the car. Their faces were right in front of each other and Mitsuki again blushed an amazing scarlet colour_

"_S-sorry" she mumbled, she was about to climb off when two sets of strong arms wound around her torso_

"_Why would you be sorry?" he said stroking her arm with his hand_

"_B-because you said you didn't like it when I did embarrassing things like that" she stuttered looking outside the small window at the large wheat field they had parked beside._

"_I never said I didn't like it" he said reaching for her small hand then bringing it to his lips so he could lightly trace them against it. Her cheeks turned even darker when a trail of goose bumps trailed up her arm at his simple touch "I just said it embarrassed me" She smiled, they stayed in that comfortable silence for a very long time before Mitsuki broke it_

"_What do you see?" she asked randomly _

"_Hmm?" he mumbled for he had fallen asleep _

"_Do you ever think about the future? … What do you see?"_

"_Future?" he asked confused opening his eyes "I'm not a psychic" he said looking down at the girl who delicately lied on his chest, she frowned lightly smacking him on the shoulder_

"_That's not what I meant!" she said pouting a little when she saw his smile _

"_I know what you meant; you just look cute when you're angry like that"_

"_But you said I was ugly when I cried?" his grin disappeared for a moment as he contemplated his answer while playing with a strand of her hair_

"_Yes you are, I meant when your very sad over something like if your cat were to die sort of way" His grin reappeared to his features when he finished his sentence "But when you get angry in a cute way like you just did then I can't help but hold you closer" he finished bringing a strand of her hair to his lips _

"_Well then if you know what I'm talking about then what do you see?" she too started playing with some strands of his hair_

"_What do you see?" he asked _

"_I'm serious" she replied, his whole expression seemed to change then as the most solemn look crossed his face_

"_You" he said "I see you" again they rested in comfortable silence listening to the sounds of their beating hearts and steady breathing. _

_When they returned back to Mitsuki's home. She started to leave the car when he lightly reached for her hand. She looked back confused to see that same serious expression drawn on his face._

"_What do you see?" he asked, Mitsuki just simply smiled and leaned in to peck him lightly on the lips. She seemed quite content closing her eyes at the warmth of his mouth. Her eyes shot open when the heat left her and a small chuckle reach his lips_

"_You didn't answer my question" he said. Mitsuki giggled shaking her head while placing her index finger to his lips _

"_Well if you haven't figured out yet then…" she said bounding out of the car and racing to her home_

"_Then what?" she heard him call back_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"W-who?" the blonde girl asked a little more abruptly that time leaning forward in her chair and placing her hand over top Mitsuki's which was lightly placed on the table.

"Ah, What?" Mitsuki asked jumping back from the touch, in the process of doing that she accidentally knocked over one of the teacups that sat intricately in the middle of the table, as if waiting for her to tip it over.

"Oh no!" Mitsuki cried reaching for the glassware a minute late, it clattered to the floor making the entire room grow silent as everyone stared at the scene of the clumsy host. Mitsuki turned a dark shade of red as she bowed mumbling apologies.

"Here let me help" the blonde girl said trying to assist the fumbling Mitsuki on her knees

"No no" Mitsuki murmured trying to pick at the shattered pieces as well as wiping the flowing liquid "I did this, and a lovely lady such as yourself should not have to pick up after my foolish act" Mitsuki bit her lip, that was probably the most formal sentence she had ever rehearsed in her life.

"That's right" Cooed Tamaki who walked over to the scene of the crime watching Mitsuki frantically fumbling around on her knees "Leave this mess to our silly little Mi-kun" He smiled softly caressing the blonde girls cheek who then turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "Come be my princess for the evening" he asked in an irresistible manner, she nodded then and they both disappeared to a remote corner.

"2205 yen" Mitsuki looked up then to see who had addressed her although she had a pretty fair idea

"Excuse me?" she asked politely

"The tea cup that is how much it costs" Mitsuki faced turned shocked and home seemed to drift further and further from her

"I I can pay for it" she replied in a frenzy, Kyoya smiled

"No need I'm sure you'll have that worked off in no time" he smiled, Mitsuki frowned. At this rate she would never return 'home' ever again.

"Hard work and motivation is all it takes" he replied, Mitsuki looked at him confused. She thought she saw something in his eyes that told her he knew more about her then she thought he did. The lighting hit his glasses making the fluorescence's bounce of the lenses and he turned to go finish his financial duties.

She then busily continued cleaning the mess while thinking 'he can't know about …_him_' her heart froze 'could he?' it seemed like hours before she finally cleaned up the last piece, sighing she got off her sore knees. She lightly brushed off her pants and threw the pieces in a nearby trash can.

"Mi-kun?" she heard a female address her

"Yes" she replied politely, she turned to see a brunette girl she had hosted a couple weeks back. She seemed pretty interested in Mitsuki for she had requested her every chance she got

"Um I-I was just wondering if, if sometime you, you would like to study or or something like that?" she then batted her eyelashes at Mitsuki

"I guess" she replied unaware of the flirtatious girl ahead of her

"Great" she replied lightly grabbing Mitsuki's hand,

"Um" Mitsuki said uncomfortably trying to claim her hand to herself

"What's wrong Mi-kun?" the girl asked in an almost seductive tone, Mitsuki then caught on to what the girl was trying to do and tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could ask her to stop

"Do you not like it?" she asked leaning forward, Mitsuki felt the girl's breath brush her lips

"Grrg" Mitsuki squeaked, the girl was trying to kiss her! She acted very quickly then, she placed her hand right over the girl's mouth shoving harshly against her while finally swallowing the lump in her throat and screaming "No I don't! I like men!" again the grand room grew silent, everyone gasped and stared at the blushing host

"Did he just say he likes men?" she heard someone ask

"I think he did"

"Then doesn't that make him…"

"Then why is he a host entertaining women"

"He should entertain men if he so badly wants to"

Mitsuki's blush grew even more profound at the queries that quickly travelled around the room. Her hand was still covering the brunette's mouth and she looked over to her with a frantic embarrassed glance. It was like a giant spot light was directed at Mitsuki.

"W-what Mi-kun is trying to say is that he likes men equally to women, in that he cherishes both of their company" Tamaki said standing in the middle of the room while raising his arms up matter of factually "and if you will judge him for it then I don't think you should be welcome to the host club, does anyone have a problem with that?" he asked spinning in a circle like he were a layer in a court room trying to prove someone's innocence.

"I-I don't have a problem with that" the girl mumbled against Mitsuki's palm, everyone seemed to stare for a few more minutes before continuing in there enticing conversations.

"S-sorry" Mitsuki replied when the room grew back to its playful manner retreating her hand from the girls face

"No I should be the one to apologize; I shouldn't have jumped at you like that" Mitsuki smiled,

"Mi-kun?" both Mitsuki and the girl turned to see Tamaki address them "Can I talk to you in the back for a moment?"

"Yes" Mitsuki replied relieved that she could get free of the crazy room

"What's up?" she asked when they walked into the small storage room at the back of the club

"Is something wrong? I mean you've been acting quite strange lately" He looked at her, concern painting his features

"N-nothing, why?" she stuttered, he stared at her trying to read her features. A charming smile then lit his face

"Remember you can always tell me"

"I know" she replied

"I'll protect you Mitsuki, what ever goes on out there I'll protect" he stopped to chuckle "I'm probably the only one who has ever told you that" Mitsuki's heart turned in turmoil

"N-no your not, I mean…Tamaki can I please go home I don't feel very good" He looked at her confused of the sudden outbreak.

"O-okay would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

_Remember Mitsuki, no matter what happens I'll fly to your side and I promise to always protect you_

"N-no" she tried to reply before the tears exploded from her eyes "I just have to go" she mumbled rushing to the change room

"O-okay" Tamaki replied sadly, he didn't know why she acted like that, for some reason it made him feel closer to her. He wanted so badly for her to let him take care of her heart.

_I'll always protect you_

The tears started up again as she changed, the pain was as if someone died. She couldn't handle it anymore; everything she did reminded her of _him_.

With all the strength she could muster she quickly sneaked out of the club. She couldn't be caught out of her disguise. Her breath came in wild pants as she sprinted all the way to her dorm, the cold wind beat against her face making the tears that stained her cheeks painful. She finally reached her room and raced over to her bed throwing herself on it.

_You'll never be alone again_

His words continued to brutally bounce against the walls of her mind, her biggest fear had always been being alone, of coarse that vanished when she met _him_ but now that he was gone she couldn't handle it any more. Sure she had new friend now but they would never hold the same value in her heart like _he _had.

"You always said I was ugly when I cried, that I should always be strong" she sniffled "But how am I suppose to just forget about you" she screamed lying face down in her pillow "Why does she think that tearing us apart from each other will make it better? That I'll just forget you? I can't, I can't do it. You said you'd come get me, you said we'd always be together! Come get me! Bring me home!" she was now going into hysterics as she bawled into her pillow. The pain emitting throughout her body was so painful, it felt like someone was scraping against her heart with a thick blade while someone else continuously kicked at it.

She turned over so that the tears would flow freely down her cheeks instead of being captured by the pillow. She needed him so badly at the moment it was almost like a disease. Most would tell her to just get over it and move on, but the though of losing him even more then she already had hurt so badly. The pain was similar to the one when she lost her first love Eichi in a plain crash, and when she found out that both her parents had died.

Her mind raced around in circles of the memories she had of him, anything she could hold to keep her sanity. It surprised her in how utterly intoxicated she was with him, he was everything to her. For a moment she wondered where Meroko was but then became grateful of her absence, she didn't want anyone to see her this weak.

When the tears finally dried out and exhaustion took over she closed her eyes rolling onto her side. "I saw you" she whispered in a shaky voice "I saw you" she closed her eyes drifting off to a painful slumber.


	6. When You're gone

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either.

**When You're Gone**

"The big festival is tomorrow and we still don't have a band!" Tamaki was running around the room like a wild man as the other hosts watched.

"What if we dressed you up like a clown then threw you on stage?" Hikaru said bored. He Kaoru and Mitsuki were sitting at a table studying and doing homework while trying to help prep for the big day.

"No!" Tamaki cried thinking horrified

"Yeah boss you could do a dance! I bet they would love to see that!" Kaoru was starting to get into the conversation. Mitsuki let out a little giggle. Tamaki looked at her then turned his head trying to cover his blush.

'Why is she so cute!?' he thought noticing the way her long chocolate curls delicately draped around her shoulders. His mind immediately went. He saw Mitsuki jumping into his arms….

'_I love you Tamaki you're the only man for me. I don't love those two stupid twins, it's you only you!' _

'_Mitsuki my princess I'm all yours'_

'_Oh Tamaki lets get married and live together forever!'_

'_Of course!'_

_He cried sweeping her off her feet._

"Tamaki? Tamaki!"

"Huh what?" he said coming out of his reverie

"Don't you think that's a fascinating idea that Mitsuki proposed?" Kyoya said pointing towards the little brunette who for the time being was out of her disguise.

"Um yes?" Tamaki answered not sure of what he was agreeing to. Mitsuki beamed up at him which made his heart react in a weird way.

"Oh thank you Tamaki!" she grinned standing "I'll go start right now!" and with that she happily skipped out of the host club waving goodbye.

"Really boss your going to let her do it?" The twins asked in unison.

"Of course! I would never prohibit my little girl from doing something she wants to do!" the twins gave each other a meaningful glance then turned so there backs were to the blonde at the exact same time.

"Well if you want guys ogling Mitsuki all day then let her do what ever she wants" they said in a placating tone shrugging their shoulders.

"What!?" Tamaki screamed pointing at the two red heads "What do you mean men ogling her!?"

"Well if you do the math if she sings tomorrow then more then half of the student male body will be there…" Hikaru said

"And Mitsuki being the cute little charming person she is will probably make them go wild…" Kaoru intersected

"And the result would be Mitsuki being swept off her feet by some man in the crowd or constantly hit on for the rest of her high school career" Tamaki's mouth dropped open

"Not…my…little…girl" he mouthed the twins nodded the plan bothered them as well. "We have to stop this!" Tamaki declared smacking his right fist against his left hand "She is not aloud to sing!"

"Should we go tell her then!" the twins asked at the same time. Tamaki was about to answer until Kyoya stepped in.

"Really?" they all turned to look at him "Did you not see her face? She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Are you really going to take that away from her just because you are letting your jealousy get the best of you?" the three nodded

"We cant let her wind up with someone else" Tamaki pointed out horrified of the possibilities

"You three have no idea" Kyoya chuckled "Well then do what you want. But just think there may just be someone else she is waiting for" he smiled leaving the room.

"What is he talking about?" the twins thought aloud "So boss when are we going to tell her…Boss?" they asked looking at the blonde man.

"Never" he whispered looking down as his hair covered his eyes "Just let her do it" he didn't want to hurt her. He did promise to always protect her. He wasn't sure why she had run off like she had though. He thought most girls would love to have a man tell her that, not run off crying. Tamaki knew she was fragile he had watcher her. It was as if one simple word could shatter her forever and for that he felt a strong urge to protect her and help her.

* * *

Excitement vibrated throughout her veins. She was just given permission to perform at the carnival they were holding. Kyoya told her that the hosts would just tell every one that 'Mi-Kun' was very ill and couldn't make it giving her leeway to perform. She would be able to pay off her debt easier that way as well.

She settled by a nice cherry blossom tree which was overlooking a small pond. The soft breeze blew around her body making her hair dance. The crickets happily chirped as the birds sang enjoying the warm spring weather.

"Where should I start?" she thought out loud. She had never written a song in her life and had no idea what to do. She knew that a lot of singers wrote their songs because something inspired them but…what inspired her.

"Maybe I can write about the summer day?" she began writing about the birds and flowers but stopped. After reading the first verse she could see how flat and meaningless the lyrics were.

_I write from my heart_

That's when it hit her. She remembered asking _him_ what inspired all of the meaning behind his music and that had been his reply.

"From the heart" she told herself. That was when it hit her like an electric current. She had to write about the feelings inside of her. _He _was all the inspiration she needed. She remembered a summer day when they were sitting on the beach watching the waves dance across the shore.

"_So when we get married" she started. _

"_When we what!?" he started choking on nothing. She giggled patting him on the back._

"_Silly, how can you say 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you' then almost have a heart attack when marriage is mentioned?" _

"_Well I…I mean I…well marriage…" he couldn't speak right he was amazed she was even thinking about that. _

"_You can't tell me you haven't been thinking about it! ... or are you just thinking about the honey moon?" she asked leaning towards him_

"_What no!" he cried moving away from her "I haven't been thinking about it! I mean yeah maybe I have thought about some things but…No I mean nothing!" he was getting embarrassed and she took complete advantage of it._

"_So you have thought about it?" she giggled_

"_Yes" he caught on to what she was doing "I think about it all the time" it was his turn to tease her "As a matter of fact I think that we should do it soon" he leaned over brushing his hand against her cheek._

"_W-what!?" her cheeks flushed "Right now! No! We're out in the open!" he chuckled leaning backwards._

"_Oh well that's too bad and I was so turned on…oh well" he sighed placing his hands behind his head closing his eyes. She stared at him incredulously then smacked his chest catching in on the 'joke'_

"_What was that for?" his eyes shot open_

"_Don't make jokes like that!" she cried extremely embarrassed._

"_Well then we're even aren't we?" he chuckled reaching for her wrist pulling her onto his chest. She easily crumbled at his touch lying delicately across his torso. He normally wasn't the cuddly type so she took every opportunity she could. _

"_Fine even" she sighed snuggling closer to him. His arms wound around her making her heart race._

It was hours before she finished, she read over the whole song. All her feelings were down. It was as if she had taken her heart and smeared it across the little piece of lined paper.

* * *

The festival had been at full throttle for many hours and all that was left for the day was the small concert where a nervous Mitsuki waited to perform. She watched as the small crowd continued to grow in the concert grounds. Mitsuki slowly slid back the curtain of the large stage peeking out. Her heart raced as she continued to memorize the lyrics in her head. By now she knew them upside down backwards. She felt someone place their hand on her back.

"You ready?" they whispered in her ear. She spun to see Tamaki smiling down at her.

"Of course I am!" she grinned "Thank you so much for letting me do this Tamaki, you don't know how much I appreciate it!" Tamaki stepped back blushing.

'She's so cute!'

"Mitsuki!" she spun around to see one of the concert directors beckoning to her. "It's time"

"I have to go I'll see you later!" she lightly grabbed Tamaki's arm and pressed her lips to his cheeks for a second.

He stood there amazed. His heart pounded erratically in his chest, he brought his hand to his burning cheek while the other made its way to his beating heart. He couldn't believe it. He actually had feelings for the girl. He heard the crowd roar and assumed she was on stage. He quickly raced out to the audience to watch the show.

* * *

As soon as she stepped onto the stage the crowd went insane. She felt like a real idol. The crowd was so loud that for a moment she was afraid they would over throw her voice.

"Hi everyone!" they immediately quieted down listening intently to the brunette "My name is Mitsuki and I hope you enjoy the song. Although I only have one song I want you to listen closely and with your hearts" she froze bringing her hand to her chest trying to hold back her urge to cry.

"T-this song is written for all of those who love someone but can't be with them. I know exactly how you feel. And if you do have someone and they're with you then you should hold them close forever and say you love them everyday" she stopped to swallow back the lump in her throat.

"So…this is for_ you_" she said outstretching her hand to the crowd although she wasn't talking about any of the people before her. "This is when you're gone"

The soft beat slowly started as the audience grew deathly silent. Mitsuki wrapped both her hands around the microphone.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

She reached her hand out to the crowd reaching out. She knew he wasn't there but she felt that if she put her heart into the lyrics he would hear her. _**  
**__**  
**__**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Her voice was getting shaky but she reminded herself to keep going. It was for _him._

_Always try and never give up! _

She remembered him telling her. Kaoru watched in awe. He never knew she had such talent. Something tugged at his heart when he watched her. He was at a loss for words. It was like she was trying to get an important message across to everyone but he didn't know what. Was she hiding something from them? He didn't know but he couldn't help the urge of going onto the stage and holding her tight.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_Hikaru couldn't believe the astounding sound that came out of her mouth. The words flowed like satin. He couldn't help it anymore. He knew he was falling for her and hard. If she would just let him into her heart then everything would be okay, he would help her and get her through the day.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
**_

Tamaki stood there holding his burning cheek. The only thought that raced through his mind was that she had written the song for him telling him she would let him into her heart. The signs were all there she would always race away _embarrassed_ when he talked to her, or so he thought. She had even kissed him. Although it was only on the cheek he still counted it as major progression. And for all of that he finally understood. He loved her. _**  
**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

She fell to her knees letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She needed him. every single line from the song described her shattering heart. She wanted him. she wanted her best friend. She wanted the love of her life back in her arms. It took her a long time to realize until now but she loved him even more then Eichi.

The crowd rose screaming. They had all been in total shock at the angelic tone of her voice. She had sung with such compassion and connection to the song that she even brought others to tears. Mitsuki wiped at her wet cheeks then rose taking a small bow.

"Thank you" she whispered. she then turned running off the stage.

She felt good and bad at the same time. Good because she finally let her feelings out and she got to sing. Bad because she wished that he was there to cheer her on.

"Well done Mitsuki" her heart froze startled then started up again. She turned to see the black haired man smiling down at her. He reached down to pick her up.

"K-Kyoya?" she whispered when he brought her to his chest hugging her tightly. "Thank you?" she didn't really know what to say. It felt good to have someone hold her. Sure they weren't the arms she wanted around her but it was still nice.

"You have a wonderful voice" he whispered in her hair. She froze then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" She whispered again. After a few moments they slid back. Mitsuki looked into his eyes then sighed. There was nothing there. He smiled at her then leaned forward again. She gasped when she thought he was going to kiss her then closed her eyes gritting her teeth. A soft chuckle came from his chest. Her eyes flew open when she felt his warm breathe tickle his ear.

"You shouldn't hold onto him forever" he whispered. Kyoya leaned back to smile at her one more time then turned leaving the room.

Mitsuki dropped to her knees once again. He couldn't possibly know… could he? And if he did who was he to tell her what to feel in her heart. Was it her fault that they were so close? It wasn't like Romeo and Juliet where their eyes had met and they _fall in love_. That wasn't real love to her. She had only been friends with him at first. She wasn't in love with him…but eventually they started spending every dying moment with one another and fell in love. She knew more then anyone that love took time.

That made her a little angry. 'Why is everyone trying to keep us apart!' her mind screamed. It seemed that the whole world was against her.

"Mitsuki amazing job!" someone sang picking her up from behind hugging her close to their chest.

"Wha! Tamaki!" she cried trying to pry his arms away from her "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you silly you did amazing!"

"Hey boss she wants down!" The twins yelled with burning jealousy. They both felt something towards the girl ever since the concert. They walked up taking Mitsuki away from Tamaki.

"Hey!" he yelled trying to get her back.

"She's not yours!" they roared.

"Yes she-" They all stopped when a pink haired girl entered the room.

"I'm sorry you're not allowed back here" Tamaki said politely.

"I just came to see Mitsuki" Meroko said

"It's okay you guys I invited her" she whispered. The twins nodded setting her down.

"I'll see you guys later!" Mitsuki smiled leaving with Meroko.

"Tamaki what are you doing!" Hikaru screamed when Mitsuki was gone "Why were you coming on to her like that!"

"Why does it matter to you?!" Tamaki replied just as angrily "Didn't you here? That song was written for me!"

"You?" Hikaru scoffed "And why do you think that!?"

"Because I think she finally came to realize that she loves me!"

"No she doesn't she loves-"

"I don't think you guys should be so quick to assume who she loves" they all turned to see Kyoya glaring at them "Have you three ever heard the saying 'Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it is better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together'? you should really think about that when you talk to her. you don't know what she is feeling in her heart" the three stood there staring at him confused. "Just think about it" he smiled.

* * *

"You did amazing!" Meroko beamed "Where is that song from?"

"I wrote it" Mitsuki said politely. Meroko stared at her amazed

"Wow you have some real talent, you know there is a music scholarship here. You should really take it up! If they really like you then they let you join for free"

"Really!?" Mitsuki shouted "That would be amazing I love singing almost as much as I love T-"

"Hey your Mitsuki right?" she spun to see a red haired man eyeing her suggestively

"Y-yes" she replied "Can I help you?" the man chuckled at her reply

"Why yes you can. You see I've been wanting to date a really hot talented girl for a really long time and well here you are and-" he started out confidently until Mitsuki interrupted him.

"I'm sorry I'm already in a committed relationship" she replied a little darkly. Meroko's eyes shot to Mitsuki in concern.

"Oh common idols always cheat on their boyfriends… where is this tough guy I can show you how big of a man he is" he replied eager to fight. Mitsuki gritted her teeth glaring at the man.

"Don't you think if he was at Ouran he would be with me right now!" this time she yelled at the man. She had bottled up her feelings for so long. She knew it wasn't fair to take it out on this stranger but couldn't help it. "So don't you stand there and try and make a move on my shattered heart when you know nothing!" small buds of tears started in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered. Mitsuki closed her eyes taking in a deep breathe

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you please forgive me" she slightly bowed her head then took of running

"Mitsuki!" Meroko cried.

"I forgot something I'm sorry Meroko I'll catch up with you later!" she called over her shoulder. Meroko knew she was lying and let her go knowing she wanted to be left alone.


	7. The Number

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either.

**P.S: Thanks for the review MimiTigger**

**The Number**

She quietly walked into the classroom trying not to draw attention to herself. She heard a few hushed whispers and got a few glares from the girls and winks from the guys. It had only been a couple days after the concert and it was beginning to feel like the biggest mistake in her life.

"Who do you think she was singing about?" one of the girls in her class named Madoka sneered.

"I don't know" her friend Hikari replied "It was probably one of the Hitachi twins she's always hanging around them!" they both giggled.

"Ha ha she'll probably date both of them then break their hearts because she is just that cold hearted!" they giggled together then froze glaring at Mitsuki when she caught their gaze.

Lately rumors were flying around that Mitsuki had a secret boyfriend. Although that was true the rumors about him weren't. Some would say that he was an undercover spy wanted by the government. Others would say that she was sleeping around with an older man. That one hurt a little to think that people thought that lowly of her.

The main reason behind the rumors and jealousy were because the girls were jealous of Mitsuki's talent and the fact that most of the guys were hitting on her and eyeing her every time she entered a room.

"I hear that he is like forty years old and wanted by the Prime Minister himself. And she is at Ouran trying to learn the minds of the average teenage mind so she will look normal in the real world and not like a freak" that was enough she placed her head on her desk no longer being able to listen. She could run but then that would make her look like a coward.

"Mitsuki?" a soft voice asked lightly patting her on the back "Are you feeling okay?" She slowly lifted her head to see a concerned Kaoru looking at her.

"I'm fine!" she quickly lied placing a fake smile on. She had gotten quite good at showing her fake emotions. She always looked like such a happy cheerful person. Of course look was the main objective. She felt terrible but she figured if she treated everyone fairly and with kindness they would treat her the same… although that hadn't been working out so well lately.

"Okay" he replied returning the smile "…So I was wondering if maybe sometime you would like to…" he was extremely embarrassed and nervous. He knew she was very oblivious to others feelings in that, if you were to tell her you liked her she would smile at you kindly then say she liked you too even though she would mean as in a good friend kind of way.

"What is it?" she asked politely "Are you feeling alright your all red" She said lightly touching his cheek concerned. "I don't want you to get sick like Hikaru" Hikaru had been sick for the past couple of days and had missed some days of school.

"N-no I'm fine!" he screeched embarrassed "I just was-" again he was interrupted when the teacher walked into the classroom tapping a ruler on the desk and clearing her throat at the same time.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning" and with that the class slowly began at the same boring pace it always did. Kaoru continuously peeked over to Mitsuki who sat in the desk next to his. A couple times she would look over to him at the same time then smile making him blush once again.

'I can't believe I couldn't ask her!' he thought in his mind. He had been given the most beautiful opportunity to ask her out on a date. 'You have to do it soon it's the perfect time because Hikaru isn't here to throw you off' he slyly peeked over to the brunette again then sighed. She seemed to be working on something very intently in her little pink note book. She was biting her tongue. Kaoru smiled at himself wondering what she could possibly be working so hard on. He saw her lean back as if admiring her work then saw her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. She quickly closed the book as if she were embarrassed of what she was writing.

"Kaoru? ... Kaoru!" His head shot to the front of the classroom as he saw the teacher tapping her foot impatiently "Would you please stop staring at poor Ms. Koyama and pay attention to the lesson!?" the entire classroom turned around to stare at the redhead.

"Y-yes ma'am" he heard a few snickers then looked at his book intently trying to pretend like nothing happened.

It felt like hours until the final bell rang. The class got a whole new energy as the students jumped from their desks talking of plans. Kaoru put on a determined face then turned to Mitsuki who was placing her books in her bag.

"Boring lesson hey?" he asked hoping she had forgotten about the teacher scolding him halfway through the lesson or at least that she wouldn't bring it up. She looked up to him then smiled throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I almost fell asleep" she joked sweeping some hair back from her shoulder.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't or else I would have had to throw my pencil at you!" he teased leaning back on his desk. Mitsuki giggled.

"That would've been embarrassing"

"So what were you drawing earlier?" he asked. She looked down at her hands blushing.

"Um ah it was nothing it was just um…notes" she wasn't that great of a liar. Kaoru smiled.

"So was it a love note?"

"N-no!" she cried embarrassed gripping onto her bag as if someone was going to come snatch it out of her arms.

"I see" he chuckled "You look really pretty today" it was time to put his plan into action. First he wanted friendly conversation. Then he would start the flirting.

"Thank you" she smiled seeing right through the compliment

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with-"

"Mitsuki!" Kaoru froze when another man called her name and they both turned to see a blonde man walk over to them and wrap his arm around Mitsuki's waist.

"You!" Kaoru yelled pointing his finger at the new figure.

"Hello" he grinned planting a small kiss on Mitsuki's cheek.

"Izumi stop it!" Mitsuki cried shoving him away from her "Meroko would kill you if she were here!" Mitsuki, Meroko and Izumi had gotten to be quite good friends and she knew that he was only playing around with her. He knew a little bit about Mitsuki's secret boyfriend. Although Izumi didn't know his name Meroko had spilled a few details to him.

"I just came to get you for lunch" he chuckled taking a step back. Kaoru looked at the two confused and a little hurt.

"Oh right I forgot!" Mitsuki said slapping her hand against her forehead "We made plans! I'm sorry Kaoru can I talk to you later I have to go"

"Of course" he tried to smile.

"Bye!" she smiled leaving with Izumi. She managed to get many glares and stares while leaving the room. That only meant more rumors.

"Ha now she goes after Meroko's Rio" he heard Madoka sneer

"What next?"

Kaoru sighed leaving the room. He had to go look after his ill brother then go to the club. He could try again then although he was still amazed at how miserably he had failed.

* * *

"There you two are I was beginning to think you were going to ditch me!" Meroko said impatiently. Mitsuki smiled then took a seat at the small table Meroko had claimed.

"So what was this important thing you wanted to ask me about?" Mitsuki asked thinking back to there conversation in the morning when she was racing around late for school.

"Oh right!" Meroko said reaching into her pocket "I don't know where it came from but I found it by one of your bags on the floor. I think it fell out of your pocket it has your name on it" Mitsuki looked at her confused then slowly took the little scrap of paper.

"What is it?" she asked opening up the folded note which clearly read Mitsuki at the top with seven small numbers underneath it. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked looking up at Meroko one more time. She shrugged.

"I don't know what it is"

"Let me see" Izumi said. He had been quiet the whole time leaning against his arm which rested on the table. Mitsuki nodded then hesitantly handed him the note. He quickly scanned it then started laughing.

"What is it?!" Both Meroko and Mitsuki yelled annoyed at his reaction. Izumi continued laughing then shook his head.

"Really you don't know what this is?" he asked waving the small note in his hand. "And you two always make fun of my intelligence" Meroko got impatient and lightly slapped him across the head.

"Just tell us!"

"Please" Mitsuki added in politely

"On one condition" he smirked letting his sadistic nature take course

"What?" Mitsuki asked leaning forward

"You have to give me a kiss" Mitsuki too frowned at him then signaled Meroko to hit his head again. She nodded.

"I'm just kidding!" he grinned flipping the piece of paper back at Mitsuki "It's a phone number" he said as if it were blindingly obvious, which it actually was.

"Oh" Mitsuki said a little embarrassed that she couldn't figure it out on her own

"Whose is it?" Meroko asked confused

"I don't know" Mitsuki replied running her hand through her chocolate hair "I never use the phone my grandmother never allowed me to" Izumi and Meroko stared at her amazed.

"She didn't let you…why?" Izumi asked. Mitsuki looked up then shrugged.

"She said that it was better to just send letters then use silly things like phones" Both Izumi and Meroko gave her weird stares that said '…What?'

"I never really questioned her authority" Mitsuki replied trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"Well I guess…" Meroko said trying to make her friend feel better "But still whose number could it possibly be? And why is your name on it?" Mitsuki shrugged unknowingly as the three stared at the little note in wonder.

* * *

It was finally his turn again. He wasn't going to crash and burn like he had the last time. He was going to ask her out. He was going to be the victor. He could almost taste the sweet success on his tongue it was so close. The club was quieter then usual and the night was almost at an end. All he had to do was wait until she was alone and they were out of sight from the other hosts.

"Kaoru!" he heard Tamaki's patronizing tone.

"Yeah boss?" he asked a little annoyed. He was trying to think of his plan so it would be flawless. It was way harder then it seemed.

"Can you go grab me some tea cups from the back?" he asked. Kaoru nodded taking the opportunity to be alone so that he would be able to think his plan through more thoroughly.

"Thank you"

Kaoru quickly walked from the club racing into the quiet backroom where they stored all their props, food, and glass wear.

"Tea cups" he reminded himself. He was about to reach for the cupboard when his foot hit something bulky making him fall to his knees. "Wha!" he cried trying to catch himself to no success. He fell backwards. When he sat up rubbing the back of his throbbing head he noticed Mitsuki's bag on the ground.

'So this is what I tripped on' he thought looking at the open bag. He picked it off the ground then placed it on the table where it _should_ have been. When he tried his second attempt at getting the cups his attention was diverted once again when he noticed Mitsuki's little pink note book opened and sprawled across the floor. He knelt down to pick it up then gasped at what he saw.

'This must be what she was working so hard on earlier' he thought looking at all of the scribbles across the piece of paper. There were a few cute little drawings of a little plush white cat with a red collar and a giant golden bell. While what looked to be lyrics were written in the corner. He quickly scanned the words then read them over again carefully.

_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**_

_**My feelings only increase**_

_**Will you notice them? **_

_**Even though I've never once put them into words?**_

_**Like the snow, they just**_

_**Quietly keep accumulating**_

His eyes continued to read the few lines over and over again. These lyrics were even more powerful then the ones she had performed at the concert. His eyes did not miss the little teardrop stains that would occasionally decorated the page and he gasped when his eyes locked with the thing that would tear his plan to pieces. For written in red letters surrounded by a giant heart were the initials T and M. he could only guess what they stood for.

"Mitsuki and…Tamaki" he gasped dropping the book. He already lost. It felt like someone had kicked him in the chest. He didn't even get a chance to tell her his true feeling and now he didn't think he ever could.

* * *

It was a tiring day and Mitsuki was just happy to be back in her little dorm room. She was cuddled up in her blanket looking in her backpack for her little pink diary. Her heart froze when she couldn't find it. She threw all of her books and loose papers out of the bag looking once again.

"Mitsuki what are you doing?" Meroko asked looking up from her magazine.

"My diary…I can't find it" she gasped. Her hand immediately raced to the small necklace around her neck.

"Oh no!" Meroko cried concerned "When is the last time you saw it!?" Mitsuki brought both of her hands to the side of her head.

"I-I can't remember school I think. I was writing in it in class. Meroko I have to go get it I have so many personal embarrassing things in there!" she cried jumping out of her bed.

"Mitsuki it's ten at night the school is closed… how bout I help you look for it first thing tomorrow morning?" she asked. Mitsuki looked down then nodded.

"Okay" she said picking up the papers and neatly placing them back into her bag. Her hand froze when she came across that mysterious phone number once again. 'Who could it possibly be?' she wondered gazing at it.

She eventually knew the number off by heart after staring at it many times. She had tried calling it earlier but chickened out when she got to the sixth number hanging up. She didn't even know why it was so hard to her. She told her self that she would try to phone it later but not when Meroko was in the room…. Or at least when she was sleeping. She sighed putting the piece of paper in the front pocket of her bag making sure it would be kept safe. She slid back into her bed letting her mind drift…

"_This song is dedicated to a very special person" Mitsuki closed her eyes bringing her hands to her heart_

'_I love you' she thought as the slow beat began, Mitsuki slowly lifted her head to look at the crowd in front of her_

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I  
still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_She threw her soul into the song singing for all those who she loved, especially Him__**Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

_Her voice melted into the crowd as she sold her heart, hoping that a miracle would happen and he would come. She closed her eyes bringing her fists to her heart.__**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all,  
you make me rise when I fall.**_

_Her eyes opened once more to see the crowd before her, her voice grew very soft yet pained as she outstretched her arm as if she were expecting someone to take it.__**Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go. Want you in my life.  
**__  
A tear welled to the corner of her eye. Her closed fist was once again rested against her heart as the last few lyrics flowed from her heart and through her mouth._

_**Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.**_

_Her voice was a little shaky as she finished the last set of lyrics and she closed her eyes letting the small tear slowly slither down her cheek. _

"_Okay everyone" Mitsuki began "This is my final song called…" she outstretched her arm then froze when the shuffling of feet was the only sound made. The audience parted like the red sea to reveal a man standing on the other end. Her heart let out a longing beat and she bounded off the stage towards him._

Mitsuki shot up in her bed crying his name only to realize it was just a dream. She looked over to Meroko's bed hoping she didn't wake her. She was still fast asleep she could sleep through a hurricane. Mitsuki sighed wiping the sweat from her head leaning back against her pillow.

"It was just a dream" she told herself "Just a dream" she mumbled closing her eyes while praying for a dreamless slumber.


	8. Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

**Drops of Jupiter**

"Miss. Koyama" the teacher in Mitsuki's English class called.

They had written free verse poems and were now reciting them to the class. Mitsuki nodded hesitantly then walked to the front of the classroom ignoring the evil glares she received from Hikari and Madoka. "Please tell us about your poem and why you wrote it" the teacher instructed. Mitsuki nodded then fiddled with the little piece of lined paper as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation that wouldn't leave the class to think lower of her then they already had. Well only in the girls opinions of course. The male population still loved her.

"M-my poem" she stuttered trying to keep eye contact with those in front of her "Is about a lonely girl who is constantly dreaming of the man she wants to be with but cannot because he is miles away" she sucked in an uneasy breathe as she watched the reaction of her peers.

"Very well" the teacher said "And what gave you the inspiration to write such a thing" Mitsuki looked down. 'Why does it matter?' she thought.

"Well…" she said stalling once again as she tried to configure the words in her head to make a proper sentence. "I was… I mean I"

"Hit on all the guys in the class so you can have them all for yourself" she heard Madoka whisper a little louder then intended. Mitsuki ignored the sting in her heart at her words along with the small giggles and other hushed whispers that hung throughout the room about her.

"Why?" Mitsuki said a little bluntly, Madoka's eyes shot to Mitsuki. "What have I done that is so terrible to you" Madoka's eyes narrowed.

"Nobody said you had to go off and brag about your voice and be little Miss perfect that has all the guys in school chasing after her" Madoka said angrily slightly perching out of her seat.

"Girls" the teacher said sternly. They ignored her.

"Awe common Madoka just because Tamaki chose Mitsuki over you to be the singing talent for the festival doesn't mean you have to be mad at Mitsuki" Hikaru said trying to defend his friend. Madoka huffed then turned to the red head.

"This doesn't concern you Hitachi" she sneered turning back to her main target. "And then you act all brooding and vulnerable just to attract the guys further! What kind of sick game are you playing at! You can't have all the guys along with having all your dreams come true it doesn't work that way!" She slammed her fist against the desk.

"That is enough Madoka!" The teacher yelled making the class grow silent. "There will be no more comments to Miss. Koyama and that is final!" Madoka huffed then crossed her arms leaning back in her seat. "Please carry on Mitsuki"

"U-m" she didn't know what to say. Her throat had grown tight and the whole class's attention was now directed at her.

"This is my poem 'Realization'" she swallowed hard then looked at the paper in her hands which was now covered with sweaty crease marks from her palms.

_I just woke up crying from a dream about you,_

_You were holding me in your arms_

_And everything was perfect,_

_The part that made me cry_

_Was when I realized it was a dream._

She felt her jaw tremble and bit hard on her lip not allowing herself to cry. "Thank you" she whispered rushing to her seat. The whole class sat in silence as the teacher walked to the front of the room. "Very lovely Mitsuki and I'm sure the rest of the class enjoyed it as well" the teacher then drowned on about what they would learn about for the remainder of the class.

Mitsuki rested her head on the desk trying to absorb what had just happened. Is that really what others thought of her? She couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She knew that not every got along but this was too much. It wasn't like she intended to have all the guys chase after her, heck she'd prefer it better if they just left her alone. She also knew that high school would be tough but before she also had a whole different wave of confidence. At first it didn't matter to her if the whole school hated her because _he_ would've been there to support her. He was always there for her.

Mitsuki felt something poke her shoulder and she turned to see Hikaru giving her a thumbs up. She smiled mouthing a thank you then turned back looking at her notes. She never did find her little pink note book and that made her worry. She prayed that someone wouldn't find it that would display and show it to everyone else making fun of her.

When the class finished Mitsuki stood placing her books in her bag. "Hey Mitsuki" Hikaru smiled walking up to her "That was a great poem really beautiful"

"Thank you" she replied smiling. Hikaru stopped then looked away trying to hide his blush. 'She's so cute!' he thought.

"So Mitsuki I was wondering if later you'd want to go out with me?" he was more straight forward then Kaoru who was out for the day.

"Sure" Mitsuki smiled

"Really?" he asked amazed that she didn't shut him down.

"Course I love hanging out with my friends" Hikaru would have fallen over if he wasn't leaning on a desk.

"No Mitsuki I meant-" At that moment Madoka walked by and mumbled something unintelligible under her breathe then lightly shoved Mitsuki as she walked by.

"Madoka!" Hikaru roared "Apologi-" He stopped when Mitsuki raised her hand signaling him to stop.

"Hikaru do mind if I talk to Madoka alone for a sec?" Hikaru stared at her incredulously standing his ground.

"Please, it's only for a second" she smiled showing him she wouldn't do and anything rash. Hikaru gave in, nodded, and then walked out of the room. Mitsuki let out a big sigh then slowly turned to the girl who had been tormenting for the past week. The room was silent as the class and teacher had already departed from the room. The two stood staring at each other until Mitsuki broke the silence.

"What?" she didn't sound as sweet as usual yet she didn't speak rudely. Madoka stared at her confused then signaled with her hand for Mitsuki to say more. She sighed then brushed her chocolate hair from her cheeks "Madoka why do you hate me? What have I done to you to offend you so much?" Madoka gaped at the girl surprised by her bluntness.

"Why do I hate you?" she sneered, Mitsuki nodded "Maybe because your some newbie who gets everything I've always wanted and you don't even have to work for it!" Mitsuki's eyebrows turned down and she nodded

"I see" she whispered. She looked down for a moment letting the sickly silence creep back into the room. Madoka huffed then folded her arms across her chest.

"What now you're going to judge me? Just because you have all the boys following you're every breathe and never acknowledge them doesn't mean I'm going to let you stand there and pull that kind of crap off with me!" Mitsuki looked at her confused. "And what makes it worse is that you write all those stupid lovey dovey I miss you songs making all those stupid guys think that you are writing for them!" Mitsuki let out a small chuckle making Madoka even more frustrated. "Damnit Mitsuki do you not hear the words that are coming out of my mouth!" she roared throwing her arms in the air. Mitsuki looked at her for a brief moment then nodded.

"Of course I understand" she replied "And I'm sorry Madoka I didn't know you felt that way and I just want you to know that everything you just said of me is completely false. No I do not direct my songs or poems to any of them. Madoka you can have all of them if you want" she smiled. Madoka growled.

"Damnit Mitsuki this isn't a joke! I am telling you that I am jealous that you have all those things! Everything I've always worked so hard for yet never got and I think you should stop showing it off!" This was the turning point of the conversation.

"What?" Mitsuki asked once again. Madoka smiled at her self seeing she had finally broken Mitsuki's calm façade.

"That's right I bet you that you'll date all the guys in this school freshmen to senior and none of them will be good enough" she sneered. She saw Mitsuki's hands ball up into fists and continued on her rant "How many of those pretty hosts have you fooled around with? One…two…three maybe?" That did it

"Madoka" Mitsuki said in a dark voice. Madoka's eyes widened at her new tone "Have you ever lost someone so close to your heart that when there gone it feels like your heart went with them, so in love that when you loose them it feels like you've died on the inside?" Madoka still glared at her and Mitsuki took in an uneasy breath "I don't care Madoka, I don't care that all the guys chase after me because they mean nothing to me, I don't care what they think. You go after them if you want to because I would like it better if they just left me alone so stop going after me! I don't want any of them because they are not Tak-" she stopped knowing she had gone too far.

"Mitsuki?" Madoka said confused "Is there something wrong?" her voice was not harsh. Mitsuki quickly shook her head.

"No I'm sorry that was rude of me" She hid her eyes then turned to leave.

"Wait" Madoka reached for her hand a moment to late.

"Please excuse me" she mumbled running off. She couldn't take this anymore why couldn't they just leave her alone? She didn't honestly care. She hated her new school life…she hated her new life. It wasn't only that she was seriously missing her boyfriend but she was homesick. She missed the familiar streets of her home town. She hated to admit it but she did miss her grandmother. It sounded crazy even to her ears but no matter what she was still family and she still loved her.

"Mitsuki?" she had accidentally ran right into the arms of Hikaru "Mitsuki what wrong!?" he asked concerned when she started bawling in his arms "What did she do to you!?" he asked angrily. Mitsuki shook her head in his chest trying to pull back but Hikaru wrapped his arms around her not letting go.

"Please Hikaru let me go" she sobbed. He shook his head. "Please" she begged

"No" he whispered. "Not until you tell me what the problem is" Mitsuki started shaking making him worried.

"It hurts" she whispered.

"What hurts?" he asked concerned he might be the one inducing the pain. She shook her head sending relief momentarily throughout his body.

"M-my h-heart" she whispered. She slowly slipped to her knees.

"You're what hurts?" he asked softly missing her sentence.

"I'm sorry Hikaru it's embarrassing" she whispered more eligible this time. He nodded.

"But you know you can tell me right? What ever she tells you don't let her crush you're dreams. Always stick up for yourself I'll be here for you okay?" Mitsuki didn't look up her whole body was struck with pain. Knives blades torches everything painfully imaginable seemed to be scraping at her heart. Hikaru knelt down holding her in his arms once more, ignoring it when she tried to shove him away.

They stayed there for an hour. Mitsuki cried as Hikaru held her tight. For Mitsuki the matter of the situation she was in seemed to be hurting her even more because Hikaru's arms were not the ones she wanted comforting her. She cried harder and harder thinking the tears would never stop.

Hikaru's heart almost exploded from his chest. He had never been so close to her before. To him this felt right. He loved her so much and he needed her to know. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead slowly trailing down until he got to her cheeks.

Mitsuki froze he was kissing her she had to stop this now. She slowly tilted her head up she was going to ask him to stop. Her heart stopped when her lips accidentally pressed up against his. She tried to pull back but he took the opportunity he had and brought his hand to the back of her head pulling her closer.

"Mmph" Mitsuki complained against his lips. She couldn't do this it hurt. When he didn't give up she slapped both of his cheeks at the same time. Hikaru's eyes flew open and met with her tear filled ones. He slowly let go of her and she took the opportunity she had jumping to her feet and sprinting as fast as she could to her dorm.

"Mitsuki!" Hikaru called

"Leave me alone!" she wailed pumping her legs faster.

She ran faster and harder gasping for air. When she got to the dorm she ran to the bathroom washing out her mouth hoping to get the terrible memory of his lips against hers out of her mind. After scrubbing for what seemed like an hour she flung herself on the bed wrapping herself in the blankets. It wasn't even six yet but Mitsuki didn't care she had to be alone. Meroko had said she would be in later and for that Mitsuki was grateful.

Her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off. The warm room was comforting and the only sound was the soft buzz of the heat radiator. A little after an hour Mitsuki's eyes slowly opened to her empty room. Gazing at the clock she could see it was only seven twenty nine. She sighed getting up to get a glass of water. When she came back to her bed she noticed a little white piece of paper on her dresser and remembered the mysterious number from the previous day. Slowly she lifted the note then decided it was time. She would call the number. Deliberately she reached for the phone reading the number one last time before her shaky fingers repeated them on the phone.

It rang and Mitsuki's heart took off. Who could this number possibly belong to? When it reached its final ring the voice message took in. Mitsuki's heart stopped at the sound of the recorders voice.

_Hey sorry I can't take your call but it's probably because I'm busy or you caught me at a bad time so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can_

She gasped he never said his name but she knew it was him. Her thumb immediately shot to the end button and she redialed the number listening to his voice. Every pain from the day seemed to subside as his little message would run through. However when he was done her heart would slowly start breaking again. She clutched the phone to her heart amazed at how his simple voice made her feel better and worse at the same time. She quickly dialed the number again listening intently until the sound of the voice mail played again. She repeated this action for over an hour listening to his voice hoping it would bring her peaceful dreams. When she reached two hours she decided to call one last time.

It rang once…twice….three times…four. It was on the final ring. She slowly reached for the end button. She had to stop this it was immature and foolish to have to resort to such a thing. She felt a small tear slide down her cheek, he would never pick up. Five…six…

"Hello!" a quick annoyed voice answered. Her heart crashed against her ribcage "Hello!? Is someone there? I swear this is like the eightieth time my phone has rang I mean I was trying to ignore it but you kept calling! I mean I thought after the fifty sixth time you would've caught on that I wasn't there but I guess that was too hard to figure out!" she sat there listening to his angry voice. Her heart swelled in her chest knowing he was still like his old self.

"If your not gonna answer me then I'm gonna hang up! But don't you dare call again because I will be pissed!" her heart froze when she heard his angry sigh. She couldn't let him hang up.

"NO! please don't hang up I'm sorry for calling so many times I know it was stupid and I I I just wanted to hear your v-voice and" she was starting to tear up and she heard him gasp.

"Mitsuki!? Is that you? No Mitsuki don't cry I'm not mad at you!" she let out an uncomfortable giggle.

"I'm not crying" she whispered

"You can't fool me if you keep crying like that you'll get dehydrated" he teased. They sat in comfortable silence like they always seemed to until he asked softly "So you found my number?" she nodded her head then remembered he couldn't see her.

"I mean yes" he chuckled at her reply. "I can't sleep though" she whispered trying to cover her shaky voice "What are you doing?" she asked not caring about the reply so long as she could listen to his voice.

"Nothing much just listening to some music studying for tests" she giggled for what felt like the first time in ages "What?!"

"You're not studying!"

"And how do you know that?" he asked

"Because you never study, what are you really doing?"

"Fine you caught me I was just writing down some song lyrics" she smiled

"Will you sing one to me?"

"Um sure, but there not that good"

"Just do it silly"

"Okay" It sounded as if he had picked up a guitar and she heard the soft thrum of the strings as he started his song.

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_**

**_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_**

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way_**

**_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_**

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**  
**One without a permanent scar**  
**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself**  
_

"That's beautiful"

"Do you say that every time I write a song?" he asked dryly. Mitsuki giggled then wished she were there to slap his shoulder at his unnecessary comment.

"What would you like me to say?" she asked

"Well now that you ask you could say 'That was amazing, your lyrics just blow my mind'" He put so much enthusiasm into his little speech that Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh. The tears still slid down her face but just hearing his voice again gave her hope.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said sarcastically "If only I were that amazing at writing lyrics"

"You are" he replied "It must be really hard for you 'When I'm gone'" he was still using his teasing tone and Mitsuki gasped

"You heard my song?" her heart started to race

"Course I did, someone posted it on the internet and don't ask me how I found it cause I cant remember but Mitsuki, that was the most amazing song I have ever heard" His voice drifted in awe.

"I wrote it for you" she whispered trying to hide her trembling voice "Every lyric is about how I want to see you and how I miss you" she let in a loud uneasy breathe.

"Mitsuki" he whispered as well "Don't cry for me, don't do it. I want you to be happy, don't be sad, and show every one the beautiful shining face that I fell in love with" Mitsuki nodded again chewing on her bottom lip.

"But what am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?" She squeaked, her throat had grown so tight from the tears, making her unable to speak

'I love you' she thought in her mind. Why wouldn't her voice let her talk?

"…Mitsuki" His voice had a whole new tone "I miss you" he whispered. She let in a shaky breathe. "I want to hold you in my arms, see your smiling face … kiss your lips. I'm just as weak as you…possibly weaker. I need you so much right now I don't even know how I make it through the long painful days" his voice trailed off in the end when it sounded as if he were trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Don't do this" she whispered finding her voice "I need you so much right now…I I I" the tears were pouring down her face. Her arms were empty and she yearned to hold onto him. "Will you come get me get me right now?" she sounded like a small child that was home sick asking their mom to pick them up "I need to see you I cant take it any more I have to see you" his breathe scratched against the phone.

"I know I'm trying I'm trying everything I can to get to you. It's hard though but I promise you as soon as I get to that stupid school I'm going to sweep you off your feet and steal you away" he vowed Mitsuki smiled imagining the day.

"Hurry"

"I promise"

They both sat in silence listening to their lovers quiet breathe brush against the speaker of the phone. Not to long after Mitsuki fell asleep to the soft rhythm of his breathing.

"Good night Mitsuki" he whispered ending the call.


	9. Total Eclipse of the heart

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

_A/N so everyone is going to hate my guts for this chapter but trust me keep reading the story because something really good is going to happen within the next few chapters! Trust me! _

Chapter 9

Total eclipse of the heart

As the weeks passed Mitsuki's mood got considerably brighter. Everyone could see the shine in her eyes. She had forgiven Hikaru for what he had done and everything was in its natural order. It seemed that nothing could go wrong now.

"Hey Mitsuki" Tamaki called one afternoon

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

"What are you doing later?" he asked

"I have a date!" she sung

"You what!" Tamaki almost collapsed he didn't know that she had a boyfriend. "Who is he and what does he want with you!" Tamaki's overprotective side took over.

"Silly Tamaki he doesn't go here, I'll see you later!" she gave him another large grin before leaving. What he didn't know was that what Mitsuki called a _date_ was really just a long distance phone call with her boyfriend who he did not know about.

When the girl left Tamaki flew around the host club "Kyoya! Kyoya!" he roared like a wild man. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Tamaki no need to scream" he said calmly "What seems to be the problem?" he asked noticing Tamaki's face flushed with rage.

"Did you know Mitsuki has a date tonight!" he bellowed throwing his hands in the air. Kyoya chuckled.

"Yes I do believe I remember her saying something about having plans for tonight"

"And you did not feel the need to inform me!" this was Tamaki's full blown jealous side.

"I did not think it was something that would concern you too dearly" he sighed looking back over some papers which were scattered on the desk in front of him.

"Well you thought wrong!" He screamed jabbing his finger at the man behind the desk.

"Tamaki she was just saying how she was going out for dinner with her friend…that pink haired girl what was her name… Meroko" Tamaki's heart stopped. At first he was going to say that Kyoya was wrong because Mitsuki had said something about how 'he' did not go to the school. But those thoughts immediately fled from his mind when her friend was brought up.

"Meroko…you don't mean the girl who is dating that sadistic Lio Izumi!" He roared remembering the days Izumi used to be a host and how he would always tease the guests. Kyoya nodded "I won't let that blonde haired devil lay his fingers on my Mitsuki!"

"She never said anything about going out with him as well but I hear they are friends"

"Friends!" he asked incredulously "How can she be friends with that…that I can't even think of an appropriate word to describe him!"

"Tamaki if you are that concerned then you can go check on her they just went to that little restaurant down 9th street" Tamaki nodded then grabbed his coat fleeing from the room.

'Don't worry Mitsuki I'll save you!' he thought.

Kyoya laughed to himself when Tamaki left. The truth was that everything he had just told Tamaki was a lie. Although that was the story Mitsuki had told all the hosts he knew it was a lie. He had seen her current phone bills and he knew that she was calling someone at a long distance. He was actually amazed at the size of the bills. For someone who never really spoke much she seemed to be able to talk hours on end on the phone. One bill was for a six hour phone call. They were all directed to the same location and they always seemed to be growing. The only mystery to Kyoya was that he wanted to know who they were to even though he had a fair idea of who it was.

When curiosity had finally got the best of him he picked up the phone. It rang a few times before the other end picked up. "Hello Koyama residence"

"Hello this is Kyoya from Ouran High school do you remember me? I talked to you a few months back when Mitsuki first arrived?"

"Ah yes hello have you got news on my granddaughter?" for the past few months Kyoya had been secretly keeping in contact with Mitsuki's grandmother to let her know of her granddaughters progression at Ouran.

"Well lately she has been getting better" he heard a happy sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"Good so does that mean she has forgotten about _that man _yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Well that is what I wanted to ask you about, lately Mitsuki's phone bills have been extremely high and I think she may be calling him"

"She what?" her grandmother yelled "How dare she go behind my back and orders! Have you not been telling her the things I have told you to like 'don't hang onto him forever?'"

"I did but she is very stubborn and…and I am very sorry to speak against your word so I apologize in advance but… Ms. Koyama do you not think it is wrong to tear her apart from the man she loves so dearly? I mean you should see her, before the phone calls she was always a wreck. One small reminder of him, one small word and she would be shattered and in tears"

"How dare you! I know exactly what I am doing and I do not want my dear granddaughter to turn out like her mother and run away with some dishonorable man!"

"I understand and I am sorry" Kyoya retreated "I promise I will try my best at making her get over him" he sighed. The fact that Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki were forever making moves on her seemed to help him out, however their attempts were always deemed useless.

"As I expect, and I will put a stop to these nonsense phone calls of hers"

"But I don't think words will stop her from doing it" he sighed

"Who said I would tell her? Sometimes actions can be stronger then words"

"I understand" he replied not even sure of why he was agreeing to do this. Mitsuki was such a kind respectful young lady what was the big deal? Even to Kyoya tearing a person away from someone they truly loved was a sin.

* * *

Mitsuki happily pulled out her cell phone ready for her _date._ She had waited all day to talk to him and the minutes she didn't hear his voice were the minutes she spent waiting for his precious phone calls. Her fingers quickly found their way around the buttons of her new cell phone to speed dial one.

Her heart beat in anticipation every day he would brighter her mood. At night he would sing her a song and she would fall asleep. It wasn't as good as having him there to hold, but his voice was good enough for the time being. She could only imagine the day she would see him again then she would hold him tight never letting go again.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times. When Mitsuki expected to hear his voice mail something weird happened. The phone immediately shot to a weird recorder.

'_We are sorry the number you are trying to reach is no longer available'_

Mitsuki closed her phone confused. He wouldn't screen her calls, and if he got a new number he would tell her…wouldn't he? Quickly dialing the number making sure she didn't get it wrong, the same voice mail picked up.

"What's going on?" she said aloud feeling a weird ache touch her heart. He wouldn't do that to her. Something was wrong, it was the only conclusion she could come up with. The only problem was…what was wrong? It must just be her phone. Mitsuki ran to the club picking up the closest phone almost breaking it with her shaking hands.

It rang once, twice, a third time;

'_We are sorry the number you are trying to reach is no longer available'_

"What's going on!" she cried frustrated. She had wanted to talk to him. He was her drug, when she was depressed, when she needed a friend, when she needed her love, she would call him and he would fix the problem as if he always had the perfect antidote. She heard something crash to the ground and realized it was the phone.

'He can't be breaking up with me?' she thought as her mind ran wild. Slowly Mitsuki picked up the phone putting it back in its place. Numbly she walked to the closest table sitting in the fine upholstered seats.

"Mitsuki, what are you doing here? it's a Saturday you get the weekend off" Mitsuki's eyes shot over to Kyoya who was standing across the room from her looking over a piece of paper in his hand.

"I-I was just trying to use the phone, I'm sorry I can leave if you-"

"No no" he cut her off pushing his glasses up his nose "It's nice to have company when the three idiots aren't around and besides I here it is supposed to rain today, we don't want you catching a cold" Mitsuki smiled as her face turned up in a mangled smile. She had been so cheerful lately and she didn't want to show everyone her breaking down once again.

Mitsuki sat awkwardly unknowing of what to say. She never did talk that much with Kyoya and it didn't seem like that was going to change right this moment. She looked at her hands placed on the table trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence. Instead she focused on her throbbing heart.

"Kyoya?" Mitsuki asked when something sprung in her mind.

"Yes" he asked politely looking up from his glasses.

"I…I was just wondering, if, if someone wanted to come to Ouran but didn't have the money or the grades how would they get in?" Kyoya paused to think then let out a small chuckle.

"They wouldn't, Mitsuki this is a school for the elite, talented, and the rich. I don't think he… I mean someone like that would be able to get into Ouran" Mitsuki's face dropped.

"I understand" she replied biting her lip as her eyes roamed across the large empty room.

"Mitsuki" Kyoya slowly walked over to her "Holding on isn't going to make you feel better, you have to learn how to let go" Mitsuki's eyes shot to his dark ones.

"What are you talking about?" she asked feeling tears of frustration spring to her eyes. He didn't know anything, he couldn't.

"Mitsuki love comes and goes, that's just how it is"

"You don't know anything!" Mitsuki said darkly. Kyoya smiled.

"Mitsuki I'm not trying to start a fight with you, it's just good to learn how to let go" reaching for his pocket he slowly brought out a white envelope. "This is for you, it came in the mail" he said, Mitsuki hesitantly took the paper. Kyoya smiled once more then walked into the other room. Mitsuki guessed it was to do more work.

Her eyes slowly roamed across the address then sighing she ripped it open carelessly. She looked at the neat print on the fine untainted piece of ivory paper

_Dear Mitsuki,_

_Many Events have happened over the past few days. I was just writing for your benefit and to see how your time at Ouran is running. I hope that you are learning many things and starting out new from when you left. However this letter is not only for updates, it is also very important. As your grandmother I am required to tell you, just yesterday'that man' who I had told you to stay away from was in a brutal motorcycling accident he was rushed to the hospital immediately but was not revived. I'm sorry to give you this sad news. I hope you enjoy the rest of your year at Ouran_

_Sincerely Fuzuki _

It felt like something crashed through her chest and out the other side.

_Was not revived…_

_Not revived…_

_He was dead_

Every thing stopped. Her heart the world her everything, she would never be fixed not this time…he was dead.

The only sound that filled the room was the chair that had clattered to the floor and her breaking heart. "No" she whispered "Not again" She bolted out of the room into the rain. She ran. She ran away. She ran away from the host club. She ran away from everything.

"_That, that was beautiful what is it called?"_

"_Eternal snow"_

"_What inspired you to write this song?"_

"_You"_

The cold soggy dirt flew every where spotting her dress, the only thing keeping her cheeks clean were the continuous stream of tears. Her vision was so blurred she couldn't make out any shape in front of her. Not that she cared anymore nothing had any meaning to her now.

'_No matter what we'll always be together'_

'_Stay by me, stay by my side forever!'_

'_Sure' he smile holding her tight_

As his loving words brutally beat against her heart she continued to run. Her shaking legs had taken her as far and fast as they could until they gave in. She fell sliding on her stomach over the soupy mud, her entire body was caked in dirt but she didn't care. She pulled her self to her knees only to slip and fall back onto both elbows. The campus was silent everyone was either out enjoying their weekend or kept warm in their homes.

"_It's never your fault… I love you" this was the first time she had said those three sentimental words. His eyes widened while his expression eased up a little,_

"_I love you too" he said matching her shaky voice, _

That was her most sentimental memory of him and she wouldn't allow her conscience to remind her of that night quite yet.

"No!" she wailed slamming her fists into the dirt spraying it everywhere "He cant, you can't!" she screamed looking into the sky "Forever! You promised me forever!" The violent stream of tears continued thrashing down her face it felt like a chain saw was ripping through her heart.

"_I hope you like it" he said leaning away to reveal a moon shape pendant necklace around her neck_

"_It's beautiful!" she answered with tears in her eyes_

"_Just like you" he replied leaning in to softly brush his lips against hers_

Mitsuki started coughing into the cold ground grabbing onto the moon shape pendant around her neck that read fullmoon on the front. It was the only thing she had left of him now…he was gone. Everything was freezing, the ground the weather…her heart

"_What do you see?" she asked randomly _

"_Hmm?" he mumbled for he had fallen asleep _

"_Do you ever think about the future? … What do you see?"_

…

"_You" he said "I see you" again they rested in comfortable silence listening to the sounds of their beating hearts and steady breathing. _

"You!" she screamed into the ground. She was going into hysterics "It was you always you!" she fell flat into the ground not even bothering to hold herself up, everything in her had died "I love you" she whispered hopelessly "Take me, take me with you" her eyes closed as the hard rain pelted her shattered body.

'_There's this place in me where your finger prints still rest... your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo... It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me'_

White doves flew all around the peaceful blue sky. The wind softly blew her white satin dress which gently floated around her body. White wings spread from her shoulder blades. Slowly she got to her feet. She was standing on fluffy white clouds surrounded by blue. Was she dead? And if she was then why was there still an overpowering pain in her heart? She looked around when something caught her stare.

"Mom…Dad" she whispered. They smiled opening there arms. She ran into them sobbing "Mom! Dad! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I love you" Her mother smiled and her dad patted her head.

"Where is he?" she asked letting soft tears flow down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" her mom whispered "It's okay" she slowly pulled back. "M-mom, d-dad…w-where is…." Mitsuki's trembling voice stopped when someone interrupted her.

"Mitsuki" she spun around to see her first love standing before her with his arms open.

"Eichi!" she sung running into his open arms "Oh Eichi I missed you so much, I never got to tell you but I love you too" she dug her face in his chest then froze. "B-but" she slowly slid back bringing her hands to her cheeks "B-but Eichi I'm so sorry I'm not in love with you anymore" his smile did not leave his face

"Mitsuki I love you too is that not enough" He asked not expecting that answer. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Eichi"

"I understand" he whispered, someone picked her off the ground then and she turned to see him.

"Mitsuki" he whispered tenderly "I missed you"

"Why are you here? Why did you leave me do you even know how much I love you?" She asked panicked, she was starting to feel like a mental case. He smiled sadly.

"I know… but you can't stay here" pain shot through Mitsuki's body at his words.

"W-why…you promised me we would spend forever together…forever!" she screamed staring strait into his eyes. She didn't even notice her parents and Eichi were gone.

"Mitsuki I want you to live…for me" Tears welled in her eyes as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I-I can't" she squeaked "Not when I know I can never hold you in my arms ever again" uncontrollably she threw her arms around his neck. When her arms were about to constrict a weird cloud of blue smoke appeared and she looked to see he had disappeared.

"W-where?" her heart stung, he was gone

"I love you Mitsuki" she heard him whisper.

"No!" she screamed "You can't! You can't be dead!" she fell to the ground screaming placing her face in the white clouds. Everything went black.

_Don't try to fix me, this time my wounds are to big to heal, once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart, don't give me words of comfort _

_Sometimes it's hard to love someone  
because you're so afraid of losing them_

_I know in reality we can't be together,  
so I just close my eyes and you're right here with me...  
in my dreams you're mine forever._

_I was reborn when you first kissed me.  
Part of me died when you left me.  
But now I still live, waiting for the day you return to me._

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel._

_Whenever I cried he would always make me feel like he would change the world if he could so it couldn't hurt me anymore. But now I'm crying and he's not here_

_Whoever said that death was the hardest part was wrong. Letting go and realizing I will never feel your arms around me again is even harder_

_So…_

_Lay me on the floor,  
Let it bleed a bit more,  
no no please don't try to wake me,  
I am long gone....._

He was dead and she didn't even get the chance to tell him she loved him one last time.


	10. The fixing point

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

Chapter 10

The fixing point

_How can I forget you_  
_when you're always on my mind?_  
_How can I not want you_  
_when you're all I want inside?_  
_How can I let you go_  
_when I can't see us apart?_  
_How can I not love you_  
_when you control my heart?_

Her burning eyes opened to the bright sun in her empty dorm room. The days seemed to carry on in and endless blur while her heart seemed to stay in its frequent stony maze, the colour of the walls seemed to dull out each day as she would bring her self around barley surviving each second in a minute. No longer would she smile on a sunny day, laugh when a joke was told feel a slight breeze touch her skin. Everything was the same now; empty. The hollowness of her heart would echo in her quiet mind as his loving memories faded away.

She didn't know what hurt more thinking over the memories they had shared together or forgetting them completely.

It hurt her to fall asleep and have him in the peripheral of her dreams but never in reach.

It killed her to close her eyes for his blue eyes would always be shining back at her. And it destroyed her to know she would never feel his warm arms wrapped around her when she was scared or in pain.

'If only you knew how much pain I'm in. I don't know which of the two of us is more selfish, me for wanting you to stay with me forever or you for leaving me forever?"

Slowly Mitsuki stumbled out of the bed. It wasn't the first time she had gotten up, every night she would wake up at one, then three thirty and again at four thirty five. And it was always over the same thing...the dream.

It all would start off wonderfully she would be standing outside of her grandmothers house in a white satin dress with her hair flowing all around her while she waited. The waiting was not the worst part for she was excited of what was to come. She waited for him to come sweep her off her feet and take her with him. She wasn't concerned of where they were going so long as she was with him. After waiting for some time she would here the soft thrum of his motorcycle.

That was when the nightmare started.

He sped around the corner not paying attention to the oncoming traffic. A large semi's tires screeched against the fiery blacktop while a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It was her own scream that touched her ears. Not even thinking she runs over to the horrific accident only to be stunned once more. While the motorcycle lies in ruins on the ground, his body is gone.

And that is when she awakens. She never finds out where he goes and the only thing she hears is the echo of his soft voice asking her to live her life happily. The worst part for her is that she gets angered by his foolish words, how is she supposed to be happy when the one person who picked the ruins of her dormant heart off the ground is gone?

Walking over to the mirror Mitsuki stared at the stranger in her reflection. She had the same long brunette hair as her only it seemed its colour had faded and thinned out. Her face was almost skeletal and her skin seemed pale and unhealthy. Dark circles ran beneath her now hollow brown eyes which seemed almost grey. Her weight changed significantly as well. All her clothes fit too large now and all she seemed to consume in a day was water and a few other things Tamaki and the hosts would force feed her.

For the time being her job as a host was non existent. Tamaki talked to her many times about seeing a doctor but she would always refuse saying she was fine and just had a lot of studying that kept her up at night. This of course made the twins suspicious seeing how there homework load seemed fine. They once confronted the teacher to see if she was being fair to Mitsuki but she told them that she gave Mitsuki the same if not less work for she saw the change in the little brunette as well.

When Mitsuki finally found the energy she stepped out of the dorm. The first person to greet her was the same person who greeted her everyday. His golden hair shone in the sun as his blue eyes sparkled as he talked.

"Mitsuki how are you!" he said excitedly hoping today would be different from the rest. Everyday she seemed depressed for reasons he didn't know. Ever since he had found her crying in the rain she had never been the same.

"Good" she lied in that same monotone voice she would use everyday.

"Mitsuki" he lightly grabbed her wrist.

"What no" she begged for him to let go as her red eyes bore into his. It was so painful for her to look into his eyes. They were blue. It was hard for her to look into anyone's eyes whose were blue. _ Hi_s eyes were blue, the most beautiful colour of blue she had ever seen…and now she would never see them again.

"Please Mitsuki tell me the problem"

"No let go please Tamaki let go of me!" this was the first time she had talked above her usual monotonous voice.

"Not until you tell me please Mitsuki" his tender voice only hurt her more.

"Please stop you don't know you don't know anything. Please just leave me alone don't be nice to me and don't try to fix me!" she closed her eyes shaking her head. "You can't fix me only one person can" she was starting to mumble "Only one person" she slid to her knees.

"What?" he asked politely sliding down as well "Tell me Mitsuki what's wrong, why you cry at night, tell me" he wrapped his arms around her ignoring her harsh attempts in trying to loosen his grip. After quite some time she seemed to loose steam from lack of food and sleep giving up. She just stopped letting his arms warm her.

"T-T-T" she mumbled

"I'm here" Tamaki whispered in her hair thinking she was talking to him.

"No T-T" it almost hurt to think of saying his name.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

Mitsuki took a moment to think. For so long she had been so cold so broken. But now the warmth of Tamaki's arms seemed to be helping. She knew for a fact that he would not be able to mend the giant hole in her heart. But she new he would try.

"I don't know" she whispered. For some reason she felt a little better when she was held, but that was probably only because it was a slight relief from the searing pain of emptiness she carried in her heart.

"Tamaki" she whispered

"Yes" he replied brushing her hair back from her cheeks

"Can you take me somewhere?" she asked

"Wherever you want to go I'll take you" He replied. Mitsuki nodded.

"I want to go home" she begged. Tamaki took in a sharp breath.

"I can't do that" He said hesitantly afraid that his refusal would set her off. "But why would you want to are you not happy here?" Mitsuki did not look to him as she thought of an answer.

"No"

"Then why do you want to go to your grandmothers? Would you be happier there?"

"No" she replied. He misunderstood what home was to her. It wasn't a place or a building. It was where her love lay. She remembered the day she freaked out when Eichi died and how she was saved. This time she wanted him to save her again but this time she would go with him and not be taken away by another man like Tamaki.

'Are you with Eichi? Are you with my mom and dad? Where are you please let me go with you, you always told me I was ugly when I cried so come back and make me beautiful, make me smile the way you do please I love you' she thought closing her eyes as Tamaki held her tightly.

* * *

Each day after that moment seemed to be not as bad as the last. Each day Tamaki would meet Mitsuki and each day he would bring her that much closer to what he thought was a smile. Her skin was not any better however and she still seemed torn up for reasons Tamaki did not know. He would always be by her side and she even started running to him when something went wrong with the day. At first Hikaru became jealous but got over it.

Kyoya was the only one of the hosts who knew the absolute truth and it killed him to see the little brunette torn over something she shouldn't be. It was exactly like 'The boy who cried wolf' only Mitsuki was one of the innocent village people and he and her grandmother were peter.

No one would breathe a word when something about love was brought up because it always seemed to tip Mitsuki off. The part that bothered them all the most was the fact that Mitsuki stopped listening to music all together. The only thing she would do was hum a little tune when she thought no one was around. Kyoya was the first one to hear the words to her mysterious song…

_He was walking into the host club when he heard Mitsuki doing something. She was now cleaning the club to help pay for the broken vase and normally came in at late hours. Today she seemed to change her mind in the time of her working hour. _

"_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**_

_**My feelings only increase**_

_**Will you notice them? **_

_**Even though I've never once put them into words?**_

_**Like the snow, they just**_

_**Quietly keep accumulating"**_

"_I love you, I love you, I love you" She mumbled repeatedly. Kyoya peeked his head around the corner to see the girl huddled over the wooden coffee table silently sobbing. "I want you back, I need you! Why, why would you leave when you promised me forever…why!" _

_Kyoya felt a small stab in his heart turning to leave the room. It had now been a month since she found out. He knew the saying 'Wounds will heel with time' only it seemed that the more time she was given the worse it would get._

_

* * *

_

It was the worst part of the day for Mitsuki now… night. Every night she would crawl into bed without a word. Meroko would say goodnight and she would smile and nod. When she closed her eyes those same blue eyes gazed into hers. It was funny to her how crazy she seemed to be going. Even when she lost Eichi she did not cry this hard, feel this much pain. And her only conclusion to that was that she had grown to love him more than Eichi.

When the morning finally rolled around she awoke to see Meroko had left. It didn't bother her and she found a small note on her bedside table that read;

_Dear Mitsuki_

_Sorry I wasn't there this morning had to leave early for a test I missed in Bio. And I'll be out late tonight so you might be asleep before I get back. Have a good day and I'll see you later…maybe_

_Meroko_

Mitsuki sighed then pulled herself out of bed for yet another day. For some reason couples seemed to be glowing all around her and the atmosphere seemed too lovey dovey for her liking.

After her shower Mitsuki pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail then threw on a baggy t-shirt. Well it used to fit her nicely until her major weight loss. She wasn't that concerned about her appearance any more and got use to the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Hey Mitsuki" Tamaki called waiting in his usual spot just outside of her dorm.

"Hi" she answered as she normally did.

"Do you know what today is?" Mitsuki looked to him confused. She ran over the dates in her mind trying to think if it was someone's birthday but her mind was drawn a blank.

"Um Thursday?' Tamaki smiled at her reply.

"No silly it's the fourteenth" Mitsuki still stared at him confused.

"Of February" he spoke slower as if he were talking to someone who wasn't completely there mentally.

"Um oh" she still didn't know where he was going with his story.

"You know… Valentines Day?" he said wondering if she new where he was going. That explained all the couples.

"So it is" she replied feeling a massive throbbing pain pelt her in the heart. She used to love Valentines Day she would always make chocolates for her love but not this year.

"Do you have a valentine?" he asked as subtly as he could. Mitsuki tried to hold back her tears as she tried to think of an appropriate reply for him.

"I don't think that-"

"Just do me one thing you don't have to say or agree to anything. Just meet me at the host club today at four okay?" Mitsuki stared at him debating for a moment then nodded. "Perfect!" he smiled. He turned to leave then and Mitsuki sighed throwing her bag over her shoulder. For having two text books and notebooks her bag seemed too heavy. It was probably because of her malnourishment.

"Um excuse me are you Mitsuki Koyama?" Mitsuki turned to see a man in a blue hat and shirt with a black bag strapped over his shoulder…he was a mailman.

"Y-yes" she said wondering how he could have possibly known. He smiled at her as if he had tried this many times.

"Great I have a letter for you" he smiled handing her a white envelope. Mitsuki swallowed then took the paper it burned her fingertips. It was almost like she had gained a fear of letters from the last time she had read one.

"Thank you" she replied turning away from the man in hopes he did not see her tears. She looked at the paper then quickly pushed it into her bag. She was terrified to read the note. It was from her home town and she was too afraid to find the terrifying contents of it. She was instantly pessimistic about it not allowing herself to think it would bring her joy.

Quickly Mitsuki walked off to class ignoring the happy couples around her. Even in class love was spread around. She quickly sat in her seat not acknowledging anyone. She was glad that Hikari and Madoka left her alone now.

When class ended she left to the host club. She figured that if she saw Tamaki he would make her feel a little better than how she normally felt. When she opened the doors she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he wasn't there yet. This gave herself sometime to pull herself together.

Mitsuki walked over to one of the dining tables in the other room from the entrance plopping her bag on the table while she sat debating something in her mind. What could the letter she was given earlier have in it? It couldn't be that bad, that last letter had already beaten the ultimatum for her so anything else would be good new for her.

Hesitantly she reached into her bag pulling out the envelope. Her shaky hands tore the outer side to shreds. She almost gasped when she saw the informal piece of lined paper. This couldn't possibly be from her grandmother. And when she thought of the other alternative of who it could be from she gasped. Quickly unfolding the letter she looked at the messy familiar blue print on the other side.

_Mitsuki_

_I hope you're having fun at Ouran cause right now my time sucks. You'd be amazed at how boring things are without you! I didn't really want to write to complain all I really wanted to tell you was that I am still trying to get to you so don't let any other guy touch you or I'll kill him!_

Mitsuki let out a small sound which was crossed between a giggle and a sob

_Don't think I'm kidding cause I'm not! Trust me you are the only girl for me and I will not lose you to some snobby rich prep. I didn't want to make this letter a warning either what I'm trying to say…well write I guess is that I love you more than any one or thing so please don't give up on me okay? I love you and I promise to get to that stupid school and sweep you off you're feet and steel you away so just believe in me._

_Love Takuto_

That was it. She lost all control then placing her head on the table crying harder then ever. Her tears stained the table and it vibrated along with her. The pain felt like she was dying, dying with him.

"Come get me Takuto, sweep me off my feet and bring me to the heavens with you" she whispered closing her eyes.


	11. Belongs to you

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

Chapter 11

Belongs to you

"Where you going boss?" the twins asked when they saw Tamaki walking hastily to get somewhere.

"Huh oh, I was just late for something" he said running his hand through his hair trying to smooth it down from when he was running and the wind blew it everywhere.

"Going to meet Mitsuki at the club?" Hikaru asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone. Tamaki took a surprised step back then smiled.

"Yes it would appear that is what I'm going to do" he wouldn't let his ego wash over what he thought was victory.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked suspiciously knowing that today would be the defining day of who the true victor of Mitsuki's heart was.

"I was going to tell her my true feelings. I want her to know that I have fallen in love with her and that I want her to choose me so that I can make her happy" he paused to see how the two would react. Kaoru sat fiddling with some pink book in his hand while Hikaru sat fuming.

"And what if she rejects you?" Hikaru asked.

"How could she? I mean I'm always there for her and plus she comes to me a lot of the time when she has a problem!" Hikaru snorted "And" Tamaki continued "I heard from an inside source that she likes a man with blue eyes!"

"Well how do you know it's you what if it's!-" he stopped when Kaoru interrupted him clearing his throat.

"I wasn't going to show you guys cause I thought it would be wrong but I guess I should show you if you're going to act like little kids about this" he sighed flipping through a little pink book.

"I don't think that is your colour" Tamaki said looking at the pink frills around the book. Kaoru gave him a placating look before pointing to something in the book holding it up to both of their faces.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked confused. "T and M?" he asked noticing the giant red heart in the centre of the page.

"T and M…Tamaki and Mitsuki!" Tamaki exploded feeling a whole new bode of confidence. Hikaru fell back letting his bangs cover his face.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Just go" he muttered "If she means that much to you then go, go make her happy. But as soon as you mess up and she falls for someone else I'm going to be the one who fixes her!"

"No!" Tamaki screamed "I would never mess up! We're going to fall head over heals in love, I bet you she's never been that in love before!" he stated proudly.

"Yeah well see how that goes" Hikaru muttered looking the other direction.

"Well I'll see you boys later" Tamaki smiled brushing his hair back from his face. The twins sighed. When Tamaki was out of sight they heard a loud motor come to the campus then stop. They looked to see a man jumping off of a blue motorcycle that had silver lighting bolts dressing the sides.

"Who's that?" Kaoru inquired.

"I don't know" Hikaru answered. Both twins shared a look then walked off to the newcomer.

"Hello" Hikaru said leaning over the man's bike as he took off his helmet.

"What oh hi" he replied shortly.

"Are you new?" Kaoru asked suspicious of the man's short attitude.

"Yeah, listen do you know a girl named Mitsuki Koyama she's a first year?" the twins shared a look at his request. His whole tone changed at his question like one simple answer could destroy him. And for that he reminded them of how Mitsuki was a lot of the time.

"We might" Hikaru grinned "Why do you want to see my girlfriend so badly?"

"Y-you're what?" the man asked breathlessly.

"She's in the host club!" Both Hikaru and the man turned to look at Kaoru who had blurted out then covered his mouth.

"Kaoru why would you tell him what if he is a murderer or rapist or…" his head spun in the horrifying possibilities.

"Ah I never thought of that! I mean that is a different Mitsuki I was talking about the one you were looking for" they both turned to see that the man was gone "Where'd he…where'd he go?"

"We have to go tell the boss!" Hikaru said horrified "What could that man possibly want from Mitsuki!" both shared a glance then sprinted off.

* * *

The pain threshold burst open. The most recent memory she had of Takuto finally crashed through her carefully built barriers. She had spent so long trying to push this moment away because not only was it the most magical moment of her life, it was also her most sentimental.

"_No grandmother I wont go you can't make me" she screamed in the living room of their old fashioned Japanese home._

"_That is no way to speak to me young lady" her grandmother replied "And that is one of the reason's I want you away from that man!" _

"_He's not like that!" she defended_

"_I've heard some of the language that boy has used and I do not approve of it!" _

"_Well he…" she didn't know what to say. Her grandmother smirked seeing she had touched Mitsuki's weak point._

"_And not only that but he has no big future plans he has horrendous motives and he is much too old for you" she ranted._

"_What! He's two years older then me and what do you mean horrendous motives? He wants to become a singer and have a band, how can that possibly be horrendous? I think he has the purest heart of anyone I have ever met!" tears were beginning to intrude Mitsuki's eyes._

"_He does not!" her grandmother hit her frail fist against the table "And do not tell me otherwise I forbid you from making any contact with that man ever again!"_

"_Stop calling him that man he has a name and it is Takuto and I love him" she screamed turning to go to her room. Her grandmother just stood with her eyes wide._

_Everything was in a blur as she ran outside to her room which was in the guest house. That was the only thing she liked about being in the other house was that no matter how much noise she made her grandmother would not hear her in the main house._

"_You can't do this, I won't go to that school!" she screamed jumping on her bed "I wont leave him!" she bawled in her pillow slamming her fists on the mattress. The pain was so intense she had to bite her pillow no longer being able to hold in the giant sobs._

_Her ears pricked when she heard a soft knock come from her door. "Go away!" she yelled childishly._

"_M-Mitsuki you have a visitor" Ms. Tanaka the house maid said hesitantly "I know what's happened and I promise I wont tell your grandmother about this"_

"_What are you talking about?" Mitsuki asked lifting her head off of her pillow and sitting up. Ms. Tanaka didn't say anything else and Mitsuki heard her door open. She almost gasped when she saw who walked in._

"_Takuto" she whispered. He gave her a weak smile then walked to her bed._

"_I…I heard what happened" he whispered not wanting her to hear his trembling voice._

"_No Takuto I won't go to that school do you know how far away it is?" the tears spilled down her face. Takuto nodded walking to sit on the bed beside her._

"_I know" he still whispered. _

"_Takuto!" she couldn't hold it in. She was trying to be strong and show him her brave face but she couldn't hold it in seeing him on the verge of tears as well. _

"_Shh" he hushed wiping the tears from her cheeks "Don't cry" _

"_How can you say that when you yourself are crying" she tried to smile. Takuto just sighed then lightly grabbed Mitsuki's shoulders pushing her back on the bed so that he could climb over top of her. _

"_I guess I can't" he smiled hugging her tightly "B-but I, I wanted to tell you something. No matter what happens I promise you that I will get back to you because I…Mitsuki I love you" this was the fist time he had confessed to her. Mitsuki's heart felt like it grew eight sizes at that moment._

"_Takuto I love you too, I love you so much" the tears were coming back "I'll always love you because Takuto is…Takuto is the most important person to me" she confessed looking up into his dark blue eyes. _

"_Mitsuki's the most important girl to me too" he replied kissing her nose. _

"_I need you" she whispered "I don't want to leave you, you know that right?" she asked making sure he knew she didn't want to leave him and that this was all her grandmother's idea._

"_Yes" he replied "Tanaka told me everything, she said I can stay here as long as I want, even all night if I wanted to" he replied kissing her shoulder "She said she wouldn't breath a word to your grandmother" he looked back into her eyes "Mitsuki I want to make you mine before you leave" her heart took off at his reply "Will you let me?"_

_She looked deep into his eyes. Was this what she wanted for him to take her childhood away from her so quickly? She knew the consequences of doing __**that**__ at such a young age but did she really want it? It seemed like her answer was taking forever, all her life she had been saving herself for marriage but what if she never saw him again?_

"_Yes" she finally answered, she did not care what the consequences would be or even if her grandmother found out. All she knew was that she loved him more then any person in the world and she would be his forever no matter what. _

"_Thank you" he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips. Mitsuki's skin felt like it was set on fire as their kisses gradually became hotter and more meaningful. Takuto reached for the hem of Mitsuki's shirt and she lifted her arms allowing him to remove it. Once the fabric was gone he began planting small kisses on her soft skin making her head whirl. _

"_Takuto" she whispered breathlessly reaching for his shirt._

"_Mhmm?" he mumbled against her skin. Mitsuki delicately reached for his cheeks so that she could look into his eyes._

"_I love you" she said seriously once again. It felt like the words I love you weren't even strong enough for her to convey her feelings to him. _

"_Mitsuki" he smiled "I love you too and I promise you that no matter what I will find a way back to you so don't give up on me okay?" she could see small tears creeping back into his eyes but she didn't question him knowing her eyes were just as bad._

"_I promise" she whispered hugging him tightly "I'll always belong to Takuto and no one else" she felt the tears fall to her cheeks so she turned her face to his neck for comfort. Takuto held her tightly then as they spent there last night together in one another's arms._

The only thing she could see was the blurry hardwood table which her head rested upon. For one crazy moment she held her stomach wishing he had actually gotten her pregnant because then she would still have apart of him with her. The memory of that night burned her heart. It was the best night of her life and nothing owned up to the magnificence of it. She remembered the way he held her that night, the way his eyes looked when he stared at her. She remembered everything to its most simplistic detail.

"I promised you that I would wait but where are you? I'm still waiting, I'm always waiting for you…forever" she whispered. It felt like someone had brought a blow torch to her heart.

She had also promised him that she would only belong to him…then what was she doing right now? She was waiting for another man to come sweep her off her feet and take the pain away like Takuto had when Eichi died. The only difference this time was that she didn't want Tamaki to take the pain away. She wanted it to hurt every moment of her life until she could feel Takuto's strong arms around her once again.

She was not Tamaki's Mitsuki, she was not Hikaru's Mitsuki nor was she Kaoru's Mitsuki the only Mitsuki that belonged to someone was Takuto's Mitsuki and that was how it would remain for the rest of her existence.

She opened the little note scanning it with her eyes once more. "Takuto" she whispered.

"Mitsuki!" she heard the door fling open "Mitsuki where are you?" Tamaki cried. "I have something to tell you!" he sung with delight.

"Oh no!" Mitsuki gasped trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let him see her broken like this again. What would he say?

"Mitsuki I know your secret" Mitsuki's heart stopped did he find out about Takuto? But how the only person she had talked about him to was Meroko. Unless he confronted her thinking she knew something and she spilled? But Meroko wouldn't do that she knew how important this secret was to her.

"I know how you feel" Mitsuki jumped to her feet.

"You what!" she screeched racing around the corner to see Tamaki standing in front of the giant doors.

"I know you love someone" he smiled trying to build anticipation.

"Y-you know?" she asked breathlessly

"Yes my princess" he smiled walking towards her. The door slowly opened and Tamaki unnoticing started walking towards heart skipped a few beats when he saw a longing expression cross Mitsuki's face as a heart warming smile spread across her lips. This was the first time he had seen her smile with such compassion and irresistibility. She must love him. She then started running towards him and he opened his arms waiting for her to jump into his arms.


	12. And the winner is

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

Chapter 12

And the winner is…

"_I know you love someone" he smiled trying to build anticipation. _

"_Y-you know?" she asked breathlessly_

"_Yes my princess" he smiled walking towards her. The door slowly opened and Tamaki unnoticing started walking towards her. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw a longing expression cross Mitsuki's face as a heart warming smile spread across her lips. This was the first time he had seen her smile with such compassion and irresistibility. She must love him. She then started running towards him and he opened his arms waiting for her to jump into his arms._

"T" she was calling him he knew it she was going to scream Tamaki and jump into his arms. This was always how he imagined it. This was how it was supposed to be after all of his patients and helping her through all the suffering she had finally chosen…

"Takuto!" she screamed

"Huh?" Tamaki grunted when he felt her two hands touch his side then shove him out of the way. He turned to see her jump into the arms of some stranger. He was tall with black hair and…Tamaki's eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes they were blue.

"Takuto!" she was in tears, tears of joy. "You're here…but how?" she wondered snuggling her head into his chest feeling his strong arms wind around her trembling body.

"I looked into it and it turned out there was a music scholarship so I sent in a demo tape. I didn't think I had a hope in hell of getting in but I got accepted. Apparently they liked it so much they said they would cover all of my fees if I would come and so here I am" Mitsuki nodded then froze.

"B-but Takuto I thought you were …I thought you were dead?" she felt him freeze then pull her shoulders back so he could look into her eyes.

"You thought I was what?" he asked thinking he heard her wrong.

"M-my grandmother sent me a letter saying you were in a motorcycling incident and you…and you were…dead" she couldn't even say it. Even though she now knew it was a lie it hurt her too much to think she could loose him.

"Mitsuki I'm right here didn't you get my letter?" he asked concerned.

"Y-yes but I thought it was held back for a long time and you sent it before the accident and when I couldn't get a hold of your phone it seemed to finalize everything" her voice trembled not wanting to remember the pain.

"I'm sorry my phone died and I lost your number so I didn't know how to contact you and whenever I tried to call the school some guy named Kyoya would always tell me he didn't know anyone named Mitsuki" Mitsuki's eyes widened at this new information.

"Kyoya?" she said a little angry. He knew all along, he watched her suffer all this time and yet he still didn't tell her the love of her life was trying to get in contact with her.

"Do you know him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes" she said grudgingly "Well at least I thought I did" she looked into his burning blue eyes "But I didn't know Takuto I swear, when I thought you were…gone I died with you. I dreamed of you every night, every time I closed my eyes yours were always staring back at me" she whimpered "I love you Takuto"

"I love you too shorty don't cry I'm here now" he kissed her forehead "I promised you remember? No matter what I'll find a way back to you" Mitsuki smiled

"I know and I promised I would always belong to you" a weak whisper of a smile spread across her lips.

"Mitsuki" he whispered leaning towards her. Mitsuki blushed leaning forward badly wanting his lips. Her heart pounded in her ears. For a moment she wished she could go back in time to let herself know that everything would turn out just fine and to have fun until Takuto got back to her.

"Wait hold on a second!" Tamaki jumped between the two grabbing Mitsuki from Takuto's grasp "Who are you!" Tamaki screamed embarrassed that he had been forgotten and on the sideline this entire time.

"I'm Takuto Kira" he said gruffly trying to hold his irritation, from his moment being ruined with Mitsuki, back. "Who are you?" he asked shortly.

"Tamaki Suoh" he replied amazed that someone as sweet as Mitsuki could fall for such a…hothead. Mitsuki slowly pulled out of Tamaki's arms not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"B-but I thought that when you wrote in your diary" he began.

"My diary! Did you steal it!" she asked too stunned by Takuto's arrival to act appropriately to what Tamaki had said.

"No!" Tamaki defended himself "Kaoru found it and he brought it to me…and he showed me the page with the song lyrics" he paused when he saw her thinking in her mind as to which page he was referring to. She froze and her jaw opened with embarrassment.

"W-which page exactly did you see?" she asked again hoping he didn't see the embarrassing love notes she left everywhere.

"The heart" he started watching her reaction "The one with the T and the M" Mitsuki blushed then looked to Takuto who looked confused.

"T and M" Takuto asked. Mitsuki nodded blushing

"Yes Tamaki and Mitsuki right?" Tamaki asked still thinking he had a chance.

"N-no" Mitsuki interrupted "The…the M stood for Mitsuki and the T…" she blushed hard "The T stood for Takuto" both men gasped. "I'm so sorry Tamaki but Takuto… Takuto is the one I love" she blushed.

"I" Tamaki didn't know what to say it felt as though she had ripped his heart out and smashed on the floor. "But Mitsuki I…"

"Boss!" the twins screamed running into the club "We saw this weird guy and he was looking for Mitsuki and Kaoru said she was at the club" Hikaru panted.

"And we thought he was some rapist or killer…Hey that's him!" Kaoru screamed pointing his finger at Takuto who now was far past confused and annoyed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Mitsuki raise her voice. "He isn't any of what you say so please listen to what I have to say to you" Both twins froze as they listened to Mitsuki speak with the most compassion they had ever heard from the little brunette. She always seemed so monotonous and broken compared to how she looked at this moment…what was the difference between now and a few second ago. "This is…this is" her bottom lip trembled it was so hard for her. The joy in her body was so intense it was messing with her emotions "Takuto" she whispered.

"Who?" Hikaru asked not hiding his hostility towards the new comer.

"Takuto!" Tamaki said frustrated. The embarrassment was still swimming through his veins.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked Takuto menacingly "Did you make Mitsuki miserable?" he asked thinking Takuto was the reasoning as to why Mitsuki had changed so drastically the past few weeks.

"What are you talking about?" Takuto spat back.

"She's been depressed lately and not eating and it's your fault isn't it!" he roared. Takuto's eyes widened then and his whole expression changed in a dime. The anger flooded from his face as true concern painted his features.

"Mitsuki" he whispered turning towards the girl "W-were you depressed?" he asked now noticing how underweight and frail she looked.

"No Takuto I…I" She tried to say until her vision blurred "Why is the room spinning?" she asked almost drunkenly until she took a stumbling step then fell to the floor.

"Mitsuki!" She heard him scream before she passed out.

* * *

Her eyes opened to a bright light. At first she thought she was dead until she heard the soft beep of a heart monitor. The walls were white and she felt a weird ache in her head. The unique smell of a hospital hit her senses as she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"A hospital" she gasped then turned her head to see three people standing in front of her.

"Kaoru, Hikaru…Tamaki" she whispered as a pang of pain hit her heart. It must've just been a dream thinking Takuto was actually there at Ouran.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked too stunned to think of the possibility. The only thing she remembered was falling to the floor but as to why she had fallen was a mystery to her.

"You fainted from lack of nutrition" Tamaki said in a low voice. Mitsuki nodded confused as to why he was acting so gloomy. "Did you even have anything to eat today?" he asked almost angrily.

"N-not really" she replied covering her eyes "I'm so sorry Tamaki but I…I" she let out a small sob.

"Don't cry its okay" Tamaki said although not in the softest tone either. "But are you going to take better care of yourself?" he asked seriously. Mitsuki nodded wiping her eyes one last time before resting them on the blue sheet on her bed. She took a few more breathes trying to compose herself so she could ask her next question.

"W-where is…?" she asked covering her mouth afraid that the loud sobs she was about to let out would scare the three men in front of her. She couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes however. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he stepped to the right with Kaoru as Tamaki took a side step to the left. Mitsuki gasped then blushed when the heart monitor beeped like mad.

"Mitsuki" he smiled. Mitsuki stretched her hand towards him.

"It wasn't a dream" she whispered trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Takuto shook his head smiling.

"I'm here" he smiled walking over to take her hand "I'm always here" he leaned down to press his lips gently to her forehead.

"Takuto" she whispered again completely content. She didn't notice as the three other hosts left the room giving them time with each other. Takuto took one of the chairs from the corner of the room placing it beside her bed. He sat down taking her frail hand in his kissing the back of it tenderly. They sat for a while just staring into one another's eyes. Mitsuki smiled closing her eyes humming a soft tune of a song she had written in her head. It didn't take too long for the song to make it

"_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah"_

"What was that?" Takuto asked taking the chair beside her bed.

"A song" she smiled "I wrote it thinking of you…you're my best friend" she looked longingly into his eyes as if begging him for his lips. Takuto smiled leaning forward. His eyes never left hers as she felt the lightest pressure touch her lips.

"Mitsuki-Chan!" Takuto pulled back and they both turned to see who once again ruined their moment. A little bubbly blonde came racing to the bed jumping into Mitsuki's lap. "Me and Mori were so worried!" he cried hugging her tightly.

"Hey what are you doing can you not see she is injured!" Takuto roared with fire in his eyes. Who was this little boy?

"Takuto its okay he's a friend" Mitsuki panted trying to push the boy off of her. "And actually you two are the same age. Takuto's eyes once again widened as he stared disbelieving at the 'little boy' Mitsuki giggled at his reaction.

"You're laughing Mitsuki-Chan!" Honey sung "Does that mean you are feeling better"

"Yes" Mitsuki grinned "I feel much better" She looked to Takuto who then looked away blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Who is this?" Honey asked.

"This is Takuto" Mitsuki beamed.

"Who _is _Takuto?" He asked wanting more information then just the name.

"Takuto is…Takuto is my best friend and my love" Honey and Mori both gasped then looked to the man who was burning with embarrassment.

"Does that mean you want some time with him?" Mori asked noticing the way Mitsuki looked longingly at Takuto. Mitsuki looked to the tall man then blushed.

"Oh no if you guys want to visit then you can feel free to!" she beamed not wanting to push her friends away even if she wanted alone time with her love.

"Hey Mori!" Honey whined when the man lifted him off the bed carrying him out of the room.

"Let's go get some dessert" he replied closing the door behind him. Mitsuki giggled then turned to see two blue eyes questioning her.

"What?" she asked touching his cheek.

"Who are all of these crazy people?" he asked concerned of Mitsuki's environment.

"It's a long story" she replied.

"I have time" Takuto replied resting his elbows on the bed. Mitsuki thought for a moment then turned back to him.

"Okay" she said with a sly smile "But on one condition"

"And what would that be?" he asked slowly. Mitsuki grin grew.

"I think you know" she whispered placing her hand on his neck to pull herself forward. Takuto didn't want her to strain herself as he leaned forward resting his elbows on both sides of her head.

"So this is what you want in return?" he smiled as Mitsuki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only if you want to know who all those men are" she smiled. Takuto frowned then leaned forward with his lips inches from hers.

"As long as none of them are your secret boyfriend then I don't care who they are" his warm breathe blew into Mitsuki's open mouth.

"I guess there's only one way to tell" she panted closing the short space between them. Her heart seemed to fill up and seal as if his lips to her wounds were the cure. It was like the sun after a long thunder storm. His lips were so soft and warm against hers as there kisses would rotate from short and sweet to long and passionate. Takuto eventually climbed into the small bed over top of Mitsuki giving him better aim at her lips.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that" he panted in her ear. Mitsuki only blushed hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for at least an hour only Takuto had shifted on the bed so that Mitsuki was lying on his chest wrapped up in the blankets. Mitsuki's heart pounded looking into his eyes never imaging she would ever be with him like this again.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw him frowning.

"I was just thinking…Mitsuki did you try to starve yourself?" he asked troubled.

"N-no!" she said confused "Why would you…"

"When that red headed guy accused me of your weight loss and depression…that really bothered me" he paused for a moment "Mitsuki you weren't trying to kill yourself were you?" he asked terrified.

"No Takuto I-"

"Then why are you like this! I hate thinking that you are like this because of me I can't stand seeing you in pain!" his blue eyes smoldered into hers.

"Takuto I wasn't I thought you were dead okay! It's not my fault that I love you so much and cant stand the fact of losing you, it hurt me and I and I…and I didn't see any point in living without you" she burst trying to hold back more tears.

"Mitsuki" he replied seriously "Don't you ever do that to yourself, even if I was dead I don't ever want you to be like this, don't be sad because of me. I would want to see you happy and living your life to the fullest" he scolded her almost angry that she would do something to herself because of him.

"But how am I supposed to do that! I cant Takuto I died inside when I thought you were gone please don't say stupid things like that don't do it" she dug her face in his chest "I'm sorry if I scared you but I just….I just" she couldn't finished and Takuto sighed not wanting her to see how much pain he was in for making her cry. The truth was he was the exact same when Mitsuki left him he was pathetic he couldn't sleep at night and dropped out of school.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I know it's hard"

"No Takuto just…just hold me" she said pathetically holding him tighter. "We're together now and that's all I need" 'You win Takuto it was always you. My heart will always be yours.' she thought closing her eyes.

"I love you" she heard him whisper kissing her head.


	13. Anything, for you

A/N: Hey! Surprised you didn't I! You all thought it was over but it is far from! This story was on hiatus for a while because I had no idea where to go with it and was having major writers block, but I realized although Takuto is back there are still so many problems that have not been solved and I can't leave a story hanging. So if people are still willing to read and review then I promise you there are still lots of chapters to come and trust me when this story is finished you'll know! Muahaha- ehem anyways. So thanks for all the review and subscribers to this story, you guys are the ones who made me decide to carry on with this story!

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

Chapter 13

Anything, for you

"It's not fair!" Tamaki cried sitting in one of the satin chairs of the extravagant host club. Kyoya sat across from him looking through a small book while the twins sat on a small chesterfield playing cards. "Who is this Takuto and why did he steal my little girl!" he sobbed slamming his fist on the table.

"No need to get worked up about it," Kyoya simply stated. "You three just tried too hard for something that was already so out of your element."

"Well maybe it was out of the twins elements but not mine!" Tamaki exclaimed trying to recover his lost ego.

"Says the one who was pushed aside when she jumped into Takuto's arms…" Hikaru mumbled nonchalantly looking at his cards.

"Quiet! She didn't-she just can't see that she loves me because she thinks she loves Takuto… Yeah that's right," Tamaki mumbled to himself. "Her vision is so blurred she can't see the one she should really be with is me!" Tamaki concluded jumping on a table as if he owned the place. "I have the perfect plan! I will make Mitsuki and Takuto so sick of one another they'll break up and Mitsuki can see how much she loves me!" Tamaki smiled slamming his fist in his other open hand.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Kyoya asked bored, flipping a page in his book.

"I…" Tamaki paused not knowing where his rant was leading. "I haven't thought of that yet unless…I know that I get sick of Hikaru and Kaoru when I am around them for too long so!" he smiled loving his knew idea. "If we make Takuto a host then they will be together all the time and push each other to their limits!" he froze when Kyoya burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"N-nothing Tamaki, but do you really believe that will work?" he asked incredulously.

"Well of course I do! Why wouldn't it?"

"No reason," Kyoya said looking back to his book. He decided that the club could use more drama for his own entertainment purposes and decided to sit back and watch the king make a bigger fool of himself. In his eyes 'king' wasn't an appropriate title for Tamaki, a jester was better suited.

"Well then you stay on your little plan Tamaki and we'll see how this all plays out."

* * *

"You're going to eat this steak and you're going to like it!" Takuto growled looking at the fragile girl before him.

"B-but Takuto I'm not that hungry and you didn't even have enough money to buy yourself food because you wasted it on this steak!" Mitsuki complained. The two were at a small restaurant which was located on campus.

"Mitsuki I'm a healthy weight and size, my ribs don't stick outta my sides!" he said feeling at a loss. He felt terrible that she was underweight because of her depression over him and felt it was his responsibility to make sure she was nursed back to health.

"Takuto I am eating and taking the iron pills the doctor gave me. I understand that you want me to be healthy but I don't want you to spend so much money on me that you can't look after yourself. It doesn't sit right with me and if you got sick because of that fact I don't think I could live with myself," he said reaching over the table taking her small hand in his.

"Then how do you think I feel seeing you like this?" he asked as she described everything he felt.

"Takuto this isn't your fault," she said looking down at the meat. "Forget what Hikaru said to you, I was always studying so I couldn't take proper care of myself, it's not your fault!" she said.

"Then just eat the meat!" he complained.

"Urgh you're like a parent!" she wined.

"And you're the whiny six year old," he smiled thinking the title suited her. Mitsuki's only reaction was to make a pouting face then stick her tongue out at him.

"Meanie," she mumbled.

"Mitsuki I will force feed you that meat if I have to," a wicked smile dressed his lips.

"You wouldn't," her eyes tightened.

"I might," he said reaching for her fork on the table which she quickly snatched up along with a knife cutting the fresh meat.

"Good girl," he smiled.

"Am I you're dog now?" she asked chewing a big chunk.

"Yeah one of those really cute ones you can't help but tease," he said leaning his elbow on the table.

"And you'd be one of those giant annoying cats who hisses at the poor little dog," she giggled looking at the meat.

"What was that?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing!" she said in a sing song voice making him chuckle.

"Mitsuki," he said in a more serious tone. "I really missed you."

Mitsuki finished chewing her piece of food then looked up at him. "I did too Takuto, but we're together now. And I will never leave your side again," she vowed scarffing the rest of her steak down.

"Wow," he said trying to hold back a chuckle.

"What?" she asked happy to see him smile.

"I tried to change the mood there telling you how much I missed you, then you ruin it with your Neanderthal eating habits…" he finished making her blush.

"Well this Neanderthal did what you wanted!" she smiled.

"I guess she did," he replied.

"Mitsuki, I found you!" both Mitsuki and Takuto turned to see Tamaki walking over to them.

"I knew we should have gotten a table inside…" Takuto grumbled. He never liked Tamaki from the start, ever since he acted so possessive over Mitsuki.

"Sh, be nice," Mitsuki scolded.

"Oh Takuto you're here too," Tamaki replied with a smile.

"Yup," Takuto replied trying to be civil to make Mitsuki happy.

"So what are two up to?" Tamaki asked grabbing a chair to sit in.

"Nothing much, just talking," Mitsuki smiled taking a sip of her water.

"Are you feeling better?" Tamaki asked looking over Mitsuki's petite form.

"Much," she replied.

"Well that's good," Tamaki paused for a moment thinking of how he would bring up the next conversation topic in his mind then smiled. "So Takuto," he said elongating the 'o' in Takuto's name.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You probably have a lot of free time on your hands now that you are here right?"

"Not really," he replied. "I have to practice for my music scholarship and write songs because of the big music festival at the end of the year," he said looking at his hands on the table.

"O-oh," Tamaki stuttered as Takuto squashed his first plan.

"Really there's a festival!" Mitsuki beamed.

"Yes, all of the students apart of the scholarship perform and compete against one another playing or singing an original song. They are judged by a prestigious recording company and the musician they like the best will be offered a recording deal."

"That's awesome Takuto! I will be there for you one hundred percent of the way!" she beamed.

"Thanks shorty," he smiled.

"But Mitsuki, you know you can't go if you haven't paid off your debt," Tamaki lied looking at Mitsuki severely.

"Wha- why?" she asked feeling her heart drop.

"Mitsuki all of the students that are not apart of the music scholarship go to watch the festival in a kind of way to celebrate the end of the school year…Except for those who have not paid all of their school fees, or in your case debt for the vase you broke. Since you haven't been working consistently lately you will not be able to work that vase off in time. So instead of attending the festival you will have to work at the club and-"

"What, is that the dumb little host club thing you have to work at?" Takuto asked knowing bits and pieces of what had happened to Mitsuki from her stories.

"Its not stupid!" Tamaki burst standing in his seat pointing at the man across from him. Takuto looked at Tamaki then the other occupants of the restaurant who were staring at the three awkwardly. Tamaki noticing this cleared his throat uncomfortably then pretended to fix his tie as he sat back down.

"Hm, well is there any way we can pay it off in time?" Takuto asked. Tamaki smiled his plan was working perfectly.

"Well, there is a way but it involves you," Tamaki pointed to an annoyed Takuto.

"How so?' Takuto asked looking at Mitsuki who was devastated she might miss Takuto's concert.

"Well if you worked with Mitsuki then she could work off her debt even faster," he said leaning his elbow on the table like he were a gang member making a drug deal. His heart dropped when he saw Takuto's face drop in distain, this would never work-

"Fine," Takuto sighed. "If it helps Mitsuki then I will join your stupid club."

"Great!" Tamaki sung as another thought jumped into his head. Not only would Mitsuki and Takuto be together all the time, but Takuto would be crowded by beautiful girls all the time, and he would have to flirt with them too. There was only one word that sprang in Tamaki's mind when he thought about what Mitsuki would feel, and that word was jealousy. "Well I'll leave you two to your little date and see you at the club tonight!" Mitsuki watched the now bubbling blonde leave ecstatic that his plan was now in play until he was out of sight.

"Really Takuto?" Mitsuki beamed looking over to him with awe. "You would really do that for me?"

"Course silly, if it means it gets you away from those other hosts quicker then I would do anything. Hell, I'd trade my left arm if it meant you didn't have to work there ever again."

"Thank you," she said softly as a warm smile spread across her face.

"You don't have to thank me for everything!" he joked standing from the table. "So what exactly do I have to do as a host?" he asked scratching the back of his head as Mitsuki stood.

"Um, well you have to entertain women and um be whatever they want you to be," she said biting her lip.

"Be whatever they want?" he spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Um yes, like a friend or a date…whatever they desire…" Takuto stopped to look at Mitsuki in shock. He sort of knew what he had gotten himself into, but he didn't know that he might have to pretend to be someone else's boyfriend. Was Mitsuki really okay with this? He wondered.

"I see," he had no idea how to reply, all he knew was that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ladies!" Tamaki called in front of the current occupants of the club with the rest of the hosts behind him. The room instantly grew quiet waiting for the king's announcement. He had told the rest of the hosts about his plan earlier about Takuto becoming a host and they instantly agreed. Well more like Kaoru and Hikaru liked the plan where as Mori and Honey didn't say much.

"You see," he started. "The club has been holding a lot of you beautiful ladies lately but there are more who want to join and well we just don't have enough hosts for that. But Ouran has recently accepted a new student who has also agreed to join our wonderful club." The girls squirmed in their seats excitedly wanting to know what the new man looked like. "So without further ado let me introduce you to our newest member, Takuto Kira."

The hosts who were standing behind Tamaki were standing in front of Takuto like a wall, but as soon as Tamaki was finished his introduction they parted revealing the newest member.

"Kya!" The girls screamed. "He's so cute!" one girl screamed. "Cute, Honey is cute. He is hot!" another swooned. "Try sexy!" a third sighed dreamily. As the girls made comments and fought over who would get Takuto first, both Takuto and Tamaki looked to Mitsuki at the same time. Tamaki checked to see if her face was painted with jealousy, while Takuto looked to make sure she was alright with the entire situation.

"Ladies, ladies you will all get your fill of Takuto," Tamaki smiled waving his hands in the air. "I'm sure he would like to meet you all-" he stopped when he heard Takuto grunt at his comment.

When everything had settled down Takuto was seated with a girl who was normally acquainted by Mitsuki. She just happened to be the exact girl who had tried to ask Mitsuki out on a date making Mitsuki reveal that she liked men.

"So," the girl smiled sliding across the sofa closer to Takuto. "What kind of things do you like doing?" the girl asked stroking his hand with one of her fingers.

"Um," Takuto said, nonchalantly retreating his hand from her touch. "I like to sing," he said wishing he wasn't pushed against the armrest of the couch so he could move further away from her.

"Really," she whispered leaning in closer to him. Takuto nodded looking away from the girl only to meet eyes with Mitsuki across the room, he could tell she was bothered by something by the way she was biting her lip. She currently was not with anyone and he watched as she walked hastily into another room. A flick of anger raced through his veins when he saw Tamaki walk after her, what was he doing?

"That bastard," Takuto mumbled.

"What Takuto?" the girl asked. Takuto looked to the girl he was supposed to be entertaining and sighed. He couldn't leave because simply talking to this girl was paying off Mitsuki's debt.

"Nothing," he sighed. This was going to be a lot harder then he had thought.

A/N: oh yeah I forgot to say…so I'm sorry for the earlier chapters of this story, and by that I mean I'm sorry for the terrible grammar and painfully awful sentence structures. I'm not saying its any better now but I at least know that you have to put some form of punctuation after someone talks. Haha I'm kinda surprised no one complained about- I'm not saying go back and do it now, I'm just saying I'm surprised it wasn't so much of an eyesore that someone didn't mention it… Anyways if I ever feel like it I'll fix it, and again I apologize!


	14. On the pedestal of love

A/N: Like always sorry for the long update. But thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is more of a fluffy one not much drama…I think at least so please enjoy.

Disclaimers: like I said in previous chapter's I don't own any of these characters. And I do not own any of the lyrics either

Chapter 14

On the pedestal of love

"Mitsuki where are you going?" Tamaki asked following the small girl into the back room of the club where the storage area was.

"Who is that girl?" she asked quietly trying to forget the way the girl had Takuto almost pinned to the couch.

"Yukari," she is a regular at the club, but you knew that. He smiled liking that his plan was working. "Mitsuki, you aren't jealous are you?" Tamaki asked with hope.

"No," Mitsuki said gruffly. "That's not what I'm worried about," she admitted walking back into the club. She almost had to cover her eyes when she spotted Takuto and the girl on the couch. She still had him cornered which still seemed to bother her.

"Mi-Kun," Mitsuki's ears perked at her alias name and looked to see that Yukari was talking to her.

"Yes," Mitsuki asked with a smile. "Would I be able to spend some time with you?" she asked sweetly leaving Takuto's side which made her sigh in relief.

"What's up?" Mitsuki asked.

"I see you looking at him," Yukari spoke matter of factly.

"At who?" Mitsuki replied trying to act clueless.

"Mi-kun, I remember when you said you liked men. You want Takuto don't you." A dark gleam filled Yukari's eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Takuto is just a dear friend of mine. Nothing more and nothing less. I am just merely looking out for him because I know that he has a girl he loves and I don't want him to make a stupid decision," Mitsuki said. Yukari stared at Mitsuki for a moment with squinted eyes before letting out a huff walking away.

As the night played out Mitsuki wandered around the club, she didn't have as many people to entertain that night and was left with free time to watch the girls fawn over Takuto. At this rate it seemed he would become more popular then Tamaki. She smiled thinking of how the prince himself would react to such a thing.

"How do you do it?" Mitsuki almost jumped out of the chair she was sitting in when someone had whispered in her ear.

"Takuto!" she blurted turning to see his smoldering blue eyes.

"I mean one girl I guess is fine, but they just keep coming and coming then talking about non sense which I don't really care about!" he scoffed leaning down to hug her around the neck. "And worst of all having to see you dressed like this!"

"Would you be sad if I cut off all my hair?" she asked patting his head which rested on her shoulder.

"Hm," he thought for a moment. "You know it's not your hair that I'm in love with, but you do look much cuter in your usual attire," he said.

"Well that's a relief," she said.

"Mitsuki, is this really okay?" he asked quietly looking around the club. Mori was sitting with Honey who was stuffing his face with sweets, while Kyoya was sitting in another corner doing paper work. He had no idea where the three 'idiots' as he liked to call them, were.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me being a host? I don't want this to put any strain on _us_ because I am with other women," he whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Takuto," Mitsuki said seriously making him look up at her. "I don't have to worry about something that won't happen. I trust you and I know that nothing will happen because really?" she said jokingly looking him in the eyes. "What would you do without me?" she asked making him chuckle.

"I wouldn't be able to survive!" he played with her game making her smile.

"That's what I thought!" Mitsuki playfully growled jumping into his arms.

"Hey you two!" Tamaki called running into the room. "You know you shouldn't fight!" Tamaki interjected thinking that his plan had worked and Mitsuki was yelling at Takuto for all the women he was around.

"Fight?" Takuto asked annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Me and Takuto were just talking Tamaki," Mitsuki smiled kissing Takuto's cheek.

"But I thought that…and you were bothered with Yukari…"

"Yukari?" Takuto asked. "You mean the girl who was trying to suffocate me by sitting so close on the couch?" Tamaki nodded making Takuto laugh. "I thought this job was to entertain women no strings attached?" he smiled hugging Mitsuki closer.

"Well, yes but what if you felt attracted to one?" Tamaki asked.

"The only one I'm attracted to is in a man costume right now, but I can't be her host because she is trying to pay off her debt as one!" Takuto retorted holding Mitsuki tighter.

"But I…you," Tamaki covered his mouth as his face turned red. How was he supposed to break these two apart when they were so close? Looks like he would have to take a new approach to win over Mitsuki.

"Anyways isn't our night over?" Takuto asked looking to a clock on the wall.

"Why?" Tamaki tried no to growl knowing full well the man was right.

"Well it's eight thirty on a Friday night and I had other plans," he said almost bored.

"What plans could _you_ possibly have you just got here?"

"Well I have a girlfriend…" he said with a smirk looking at Mitsuki who blushed.

"Yes I think it is about time everyone started heading out," Kyoya said entering the small area they were in. Mitsuki slightly embarrassed took a step back from Takuto only taking his hand. "All the guests are gone so Mitsuki you can go change, I'm going to go do some paper work then head home," he finished walking from the room with Mitsuki in toe.

"Wait for me," she smiled looking over her shoulder at Takuto before exiting the room.

"So," Tamaki started turning to Takuto whose arms were crossed.

"What?" Takuto asked a little annoyed.

"What are you two doing tonight?" he asked curiously.

"And how is that any of your business?" Takuto questioned looking the blonde man up and down.

"Well I am just looking out for the well being of one of my fellow hosts and friends. If you are going to take her back to your room and do something indecent to her then I'd have to stop you," it almost looked like fire ignited in his eye, but Takuto was not fazed.

"So what if that was what I was planning? I'm only a man after all," he said, just trying to push Tamaki's buttons.

"How could you! A women's virginity should be saved until marriage!" he gasped covering his mouth.

"Too late for that," Takuto chuckled thinking of their last night together before she left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki cried. "Takuto what did you do to my little girl!" he asked horrified.

"What are you two talking about?" Mitsuki asked walking back into the room dressed back as a girl.

"Nothing," Tamaki sung.

"Tamaki was asking if I was going to bring you back to my room and rape you," Takuto admitted uninterested. Mitsuki's eyes widened looking at the blonde.

"Why would you…?" she asked with a blush.

"No that's not what I said, I said 'indecent' it wasn't! He's changing my words to make it sound worse then it already is!" Tamaki drowned out.

"Well you may have said indecent but rape is like the same thing then. But tricks on you Blondie because it's not considered rape if you like it," Takuto chuckled.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki blushed. "Lets go, Tamaki we will see you later," she rushed pulling Takuto with her.

"Did you really tell him we did _it_?" Mitsuki asked once they were outside.

"Well not technically," Takuto said looking up at the stars. "He just said something about how you should wait for marriage and I said well too late for that and-"

"Takuto!" Mitsuki cried pulling on his hand to make him stop. "That's telling him!"

"Oh…oops," he said looking down into her eyes. "Listen Mitsuki, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make myself seem better then them and I'm not trying to rub it in their faces that you are mine and not their's. I guess I just get jealous and I can't help it," he admitted looking from her eyes to the ground.

"Takuto," Mitsuki said softly taking his cheek in her hand. "There is nothing for you to be jealous over. Remember what I said earlier? 'You don't have to worry about something that won't happen,'" she smiled leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry," he apologized leaning into her hand more. "I missed you a lot though," he smiled turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

"I have something I want to show you," Takuto pulled away from her hand with a smile.

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked excitedly as he lead her towards the boy dorms.

"It's a surprise," he quickened his pace.

* * *

Tamaki walked out of the club in a huff. How dare that Takuto call him out like that? And why was Mitsuki so understanding of everything he did for her and what he said? In Tamaki's eyes he looked like a lying cheat. He was probably happy that Mitsuki was gone because then he could cheat on her as much as he wanted.

"Ha ha Takuto you're going to fast! Your legs are longer then mine!" he heard Mitsuki laughing. His eyes immediately caught sight of the small brunette being pulled away by the dark haired man. He was going to do it to her now! He thought angrily. He had to stop them!

He followed behind them making sure he didn't get caught.

* * *

"Takuto what's the surprise?" Mitsuki asked once he sat her on his bed.

"Just a second, god your impatient!" he teased.

"Fine!" she sighed looking around the room only to notice the other bed was completely empty. "Takuto do you not have a roommate?" she asked.

"Nope, thank god. Apparently they had one empty room left and I got it," he smiled turning back to her with his guitar.

"Takuto what-?" she asked before he walked over to her kneeling in front of her.

"I have a present for you," he smiled. "Listen," he softly started strumming his guitar.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

"T-Takuto," Mitsuki felt tears grow in her eyes. "Y-you."

"I finished it. This was the song I put on my demo tape," he smiled putting his guitar down.

"It's beautiful," she said leaning forward wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just like you," he said the same as last time. Mitsuki pulled back for a moment to look into his eyes, the eyes she had missed so dearly that belonged to the man she so dearly loved. Takuto lifted her up placing her on the bed before climbing on beside her.

"What are we going to do when we finish school?" Mitsuki asked. Takuto thought for a moment taking her hand in his playing with her fingers.

"I don't know," Takuto replied honestly. "If I win the music scholarship at the end of the year then I can move on and become a musician and maybe we could sing together, but I have no idea what we would do about your grandmother…"

"Wait Takuto!" Mitsuki smile thinking of a plan. "I turn eighteen!" She beamed rolling him over so she could climb on his chest.

"Yes you do," Takuto said not knowing why she would bring it up. Mitsuki rolled her eyes at him with a grin before continuing.

"I am an adult and she doesn't have consent over me!" she sung hugging his neck. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Right!" Takuto smiled just as happily. "Then you can really fulfilling your dream of becoming Mrs. Mitsuki Kira!" he joked earning a smack on the chest.

"Just because that's in there too with my dreams doesn't mean you need to make a joke out of it!" she blushed looking into his shocked face.

"You really want to?" he felt his heart warm when he saw the girl nod. "You knew that silly, when I always said 'when we grow up and have kids!'" she smiled kissing his nose. "You didn't think I was kidding did you?" she asked with mock insult.

"Well no, maybe…I don't know! I always thought you'd be better off with some rich good looking guy like Tamaki or something…" he admitted. "I mean I am poor, rude, not an amazing romantic and have some crazy dream of becoming a musician," he stopped when he saw her shake her head.

"Takuto everything you just said is wrong. If that was a test you would have miserably failed. First off, although he is nice and ditzy I could never see myself with someone like Tamaki. Yeah he can buy me things and make me feel like a princess but he can't make me laugh the way you do or support me the way _you do_," she said seriously. "I don't care about money, I know it's important but if you have just enough to squeeze by, with the person you truly love then nothing could be better. And just because that is what other people see in you doesn't mean that is what I see. I know you so much better then anyone and I know you are kind, gentle, loving…can be annoying and have a temper, but can bounce back and remind me of all the reasons I love you so much," she ranted leaning forward to touch her lips to his. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mm, Mitsuki," he sighed against her lips. She always knew what to say to chase his insecurities away.

"Takuto I…will you…love me…tonight?" she asked with a major blush on her cheeks.

"Well it was recently valentines day," he smiled switching their positions.

"Hold it right there!" Both Mitsuki and Takuto froze when his door crashed open.


End file.
